Donde se juntan las espinas
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: A su regreso todo en el campo es igual, en su mente no. "Sabes que no la quieres así" pero quiero que ella...Realizar una busqueda interna seria más complicado que vencer a todo el Instituto Alien en un  sólo partido.
1. Reencuentro: A quien no conocía

**¡ALOOOOHA! Otra vez por acá de rápido, es una nueva historia que ya la había pensado desde hace unas semanas pero el tiempo no me alcanza, la escuela y blah, blah. Y algunas aclaraciones: Decidí que en le equipo Raimon van a estar los de la cuarta temporada oséa Toramaru, Tobitaka, etc. Y los iniciales como Handa, Matsuno y demás para que no se viera raro. El fic es en GRAN parte romántico por si no les gusta tanto dulce. Solo me resta decir que espero le guste a alguien. Y si tienen tiempo un review no me hará daño.**

Por fin habían regresado, desde su primera visita ambos chicos consideraban dicho país como su segundo hogar, donde pasaron tristezas pero muchas victorias. Donde hicieron amigos y ¿Por qué no? Enemigos también y donde descubrieron sus verdaderas habilidades. Tenían pocos minutos de haber llegando, diez minutos tal vez, solo pensaban en volver a ver a tanta gente ahora importante para ellos, Ichinose y Domon habían regresado a Japón. Esperaban a Aki en aquel aeropuerto ya que ella era la única que sabía de su llegada pues querían que fuera una sorpresa

-¡Por fin llegaron chicos! ¿Cómo les fue en su viaje?-Dijo Aki abrazando a ambos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien, un poco de turbulencia pero nada grave- Fue el turno de Domon de responder-

-¿Bien? Pero si estabas a punto de vomitar y te aferraste al sillón- Habló Ichinose.

-Ehhh…bueno…no entremos en detalles ¿Sí Ichinose?-Esto último lo dijo mandándole a su amigo unos ojos de pistola.

-Está bien-

-Es hora de irnos chicos, seguro que tienen ganas de ver a toda la carabina relámpago. Y estoy segura que ellos también los quieren ver.

-¿Les dijiste algo?

-No pero hace unos días oí decir a Endo que tenía muchas ganas de volver a juntar a sus amigos para volver a jugar football, y los mencionó a ustedes. Ya saben cómo es el capitán de entusiasta.

-Claro que lo sabemos- Respondieron al unísono.-"Y eso fue lo que te enamoró de él, ¿Verdad Aki?"- Le dijo en un susurro audible solo para ella lo que le provocó un notable sonrojo.

-¿Estas bien? Estas muy roja- Preguntó Ichinose.

-Este…si… es que hace calor en esta sala, porque no mejor…NOS VAMOS- Dijo la peliverde para enseguida salir de ahí corriendo (probablemente más rápido que Kazemaru).

-¡Aki espéranos! ¡No podemos correr con las maletas!- Después al llegar al estacionamiento se dieron cuenta que no irían en un taxi sino en la mismísima caravana Relámpago, conducida por el señor Furukabu.

-Hola chicos, espero que no se molesten con Aki, solo quería darles esta sorpresa-

-Cómo nos vamos a enojar si a nosotros también nos alegra verlos señor Furukabu- Contesto Ichinose con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no esperemos más. Suban, yo les ayudaré con las maletas.

-Hai- Los tres chicos obedecieron y como tenían todo el autobús para ellos cada uno tomó lugar en un asiento de parejas. Aki se encontraba con los brazos recargados en el asiento de Domon platicando animadamente con él pero Ichinose se encontraba en el asiento de atrás con su típica pose pensativa y viendo a través de la ventana, observando y guardando en su memoria lo más que pudiera de Japón; y específicamente de Inazuma. Al mismo tiempo recordaba los juegos que tuvo con ese equipo y la vez que se enfrentaron por el trofeo de la FFI pero no había rencor alguno entre ellos. No hacia falta señalar que tenía demasiadas ganas de vovler a ver al equipo. Cada quien tenía algo único tanto al jugar como fuera de la cancha. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba las travesuras de Kogure, el entusiasmo y la obsesión por el mar de Tsunami y las "idas al baño" de Kabeyama. Las estrategias de Kido la seriedad y la a veces divertida Touko y los abrazos sofocantes pero cálidos de…-

-Llegamos- Anunció el célebre chofer del equipo.

-¡Al fin!-Gritó eufóricamente Domon.

-Pues si lo prefieres a la otra voy a unos…300 kilómetros por hora para matarnos los cuatro ¿Qué opinas?- Le respondió el señor con un tono serio aunque solo había sido una broma.

-N-no, no l-lo dije por eso- Expresó el chico agitando excesivamente los brazos a lo que el señor le provocó una sonrisa.

-Está bien.

-Bajemos y les recuerdo que NO viajamos hasta acá para quedarnos a discutir en el autobús.- El castaño ya estaba por llegar a la escalera para descender del transporte cuando la voz de Aki lo detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¿Ya lo olvidaste? Los demás no saben que están aquí. Mejor yo voy a hablar con ellos y les hago una seña…-

-¿La "Britney señal"?

-Eh…no Domon. Una señal para que salgan y los sorprenda. Dios, veo que el viaje te afectó la cabeza.

-Es que aun tiene los mareos del vuelo y eso le atrofia más su cabecita- Dijo entre risas Ichinose mientras agitaba "cariñosamente" el cabello de su amigo.

-Bueno ya. Ve con ellos Aki y haz lo tuyo, nosotros estaremos esperando.

-Si.- Y seguidamente salió y corrió hacia donde estaban los muchos. El autobús estaba estacionado exactamente enfrente de la cancha y desde las ventanas podían ver todo. Ahora la peliverde se encontraba hablando con Endo y en ese instante todos los jugadores se reunieron con ellos.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

En el campo.

-…Entonces me hablaron en la mañana y me dijeron que iban a llegar hoy en el siguiente vuelo.- Notificó Aki mientras todos murmuraban entre ellos, después de todo, los presentes le tenían cariño a sus ex-compañeros. Y Endo como el más entusiasta estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de chica.

-¡Síiiiiiiii!-Grito el capitán a todo pulmón.- No puedo esperar a que lleguen, por cierto ¿A qué hora llega su vuelo?-

-Mmm, ¡Ah, si! En el vuelo de las dos de la tarde- Explicó la ayudante del equipo al mismo tiempo en que mostraba una sonrisa y dándole la espalda al autobús. Su pequeño plan no tardaba en reaccionar.

-Espera, ya son las tres y media de la tarde. Anuncio el portero.

-Exacto. _"Ahora"_- Fue el momento de hacerles la señal con la mano para indicarles que se acercaran. En el momento en que las puertas de la caravana se abrieron todos voltearon hacia aquella dirección y vieron cómo un castaño y un peliazul bajaban y se dirigían al campo.

-¡Ichinose! ¡Domon! Llegaron.- Gritó, o más bien, chilló Endo dándoles un efusivo abrazo a ambos.

-Endo, que gusto de volvernos a ver.- Contestó el castaño.

-Así es, y ¿Cómo están las cosas en Estados Unidos? Y Ustedes.

-Pues nada fuera de lo común- Habló Domon poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerrando lo ojos al hablar.- Es temporada de invierno y hay nieve allá. Y nosotros entrenando como siempre.

-Me alegro- Fue el turno de Kido de hablar.

-Hola Kido, y ustedes cómo han estado. Parece que tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar- Respondió Ichinose- Se sorprendieron al ver que había nuevos integrantes en el equipo, bueno, los habían visto en el partidos en el que se enfrentaron pero no los conocían a fondo. Aki debido a que ya sabia de su retorno ya tenía la comida preparada con ayuda de Haruna diciéndole que tendrían "invitados especiales" así que las chicas se dispusieron a servir.

-¡Midorikawa, no te robes la comida y menos de los invitados!- Lo reprendió Hiroto.

-Pero…ah… está bien, sólo porque me caen bien pero, Hiroto ¿Me das tu comida?- Dijo con una carita de perrito tan adorable…excepto para el pelirrojo.

-¡No! No puedo creer que no engordes, a ese paso tu deberías ser tú el balón de football, ¡Cómo rayos es que estas tan delgado! _"Quizá usa Siluet 40"-_

-NOCJE,JKONEKJGERSIOIOQRJEO- Respondió el peliverde lo cual no sirvió de mucho debido a que otra vez tenia la boca llena de comida.

-…Olvídalo- Todo el equipo empezó a reír por la reciente escena. Mientras Ichinose se terminaba de reí (carcajear) notó algo que no pudo antes gracias a la emoción de encontrarse con todos.

-Oye Touko.

-Dime.

-¿Rika sigue jugando en Raimon?

_-"Que raro. Me pregunta por ella. Ojalá estuviera aquí"_- Si ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que en desde que llegamos no la he visto. ¿Sabes donde está?_"Estúpido, cómo no va a saber si es su mejor amiga"._

-Eh, yo… ¿Rika?

-Sí. Urabe, morenita, pelo azul, como de mi estatura, divinos ojos violeta, bonita. _"¿Divinos ojos? ¿Bonita?"_ Como era de esperarse los dos pensaban lo ocurrido. "_Que yo sepa él no le decía así a Rika_" Fue lo único que Touko pudo pensar después de lo ocurrido. Por suerte todos se encontraban platican alegremente con Domon y entre ellos y no pudieron escuchar su conversación- Bueno, ¿Sabes dónde está?- Volvió a preguntar con un ligero sonrojo.

-Este…no, debe estar en su casa o en casa de una amiga. _"¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Me pregunta a mí y no se mentir. Este tipo es listo"._

-Ok, gracias…creo.- No estaba seguro del todo de aquella respuesta. Y no se sabe si para desgracia o fortuna solo uno de ellos pudo escuchar la tímida platica reciente, el segundo portero del equipo Tachimukai pero decidió callar, pensaba que el tiempo era el único que podía decir qué hacer y otro motivo que lo calló fue que Rika era su amiga y no quería verla llorar otra vez.

-Creo que seria mejor que acabáramos de cenar y nos fuéramos a descansar. Mañana será un día pesado- Habló Goenji.

-Goenji tiene razón Obviamente nos van a acompañar al entrenamiento ¿Verdad?

-No lo dudes ni un segundo Endo- Respondió el peliazul.

-Entonces nos vemos chicos- Anuncio Kazemaru levantándose de la mesa en donde cenaban.-Descansen.- Todos ya se disponían a retirarse pero nuevamente el capitán rompió el silencio

-Aguarden, dónde van a dormir- Pregunto .el capitán.

-Pues seguramente en un hotel, entre los dos traemos suficiente dinero y…-

-Claro que no señoritos, ustedes vienen conmigo.

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si Domon viene a mi casa e Ichinose a la tuya?- Mencionó Kido que había regresado por su capa que MILAGROSAMENTE se había quitado. _"¿Casa? Si este tipo vive casi en un palacio"_- Pensó Domon imaginando que Kido podría vivir en el Taj Mahal si quisiera pero el era una persona humilde y sobre todo cariñoso a su forma, con sus compañeros y por su hermana Haruna.

-¡Es una gran idea! ¡Será como una pijamada de chicos!

-Endo.

-Si.

-No haremos una pijamada ¿verdad?-

Ay, claro que no Ichinose pero te informo que no solo las niñas pueden hacer esas cosas.

-Y me lo dices con las manos en la cadera porque…

-Dejémoslo así, entonces ¿Les agrada la idea?

-Sí, es buena.- Sin más que decir cada uno se fue a su hogar con su respectivo huésped. Ya en casa del portero Ichinose saludó respetuosamente a la señora agradeciendo el que le permitiera quedarse un tiempo. Desempacaron juntos en el cuarto de Endo.

-Wow, cualquiera que no te conociera diría que te encanta el football con solo entrar a tu habitación- Dijo mirando todos los posters e imágenes en la pared sobre torneos pasados y futuros. También tenía la libreta de su abuelo en su buro y una enciclopedia completa acerca de la historia de dicho deporte, técnicas y mucho más. Se quedaron platicando un tiempo más acerca del avance del equipo y qué había pasado durante todo ese tiempo.

-… Y Tsunami también mejoró esa técnica que uso en el partido contra ustedes. Kabeyama también se ha fortalecido mucho, no solo defiende la portería sino que hace pases e incrementó su velocidad.

-Ya lo creo, con un portero como tu nadie podría estar flojeando enfrente de tus narices- Ambos compañeros rieron ante ese comentario.

-Claro que no. -Algo aun le inquietaba a Ichinose desde su platica con Touko, parecía como si le estuviera escondiendo algo. Y de hecho fueron repetidas veces en la que Tachimukai se acercaba el como tratando de revelarle algo pero inmediatamente retrocedía y hacia como si nada pasara.

- Ahora que lo pienso no vi a Tsunami…ni a Rika. _"¡Qué pasa! ¡Por qué estoy tan interesado en dónde este Rika! Probablemente sea porque la quie… quién dijo eso, creo que fui yo, ¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!"-_Mientras él tenía una guerra entre él…y él mismo, Endo lo miraba con preocupación ya que se agarraba la cabeza como si fuera a estallar.

-¡ICHINOSE! ¡Reacciona por favor!- Dijo esto al mismo tiempo que la agarró por los hombros y lo zangoloteaba-¡MAMÁ, TRAE AL CURA!.

-Estoy bien "_Creo que ya salí del…trance…o lo que haya sido eso"_ ¿De qué estábamos hablando?- Soltándolo continuó.

- Creo que querías saber donde estaban Tsunami y Rika. Pues ayer Tsunami me dijo que tenía que visitar a unos parientes aquí en el pueblo y Rika…mmm… me parece ser que avisó que tenía que practicar.

-¿Practicar?

-Ah, sí. No sabes. Lo que pasa es que la…

-Mamoru, ya es hora de dormir. Es tarde.-Anuncio la madre de Endo.

-Está bien mamá- Le contestó su hijo- Mañana te cuento.

-Sí-_"Por eso no la vi hoy pero en qué estará metida". _Fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en el sueño.

X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X-O-X

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban reunidos en el campo, el clima era favorable con un poco de calor pero el aire era puro. Cuando Ichinose y el capitán llegaron, Aki y Haruna tenían sus brazos hacia atrás escondiendo algo en sus manos.

-Todos ya están aquí, me alegro. ¡A practicar!

-No tan rápido. Ichinose y Domon no pueden entrenar.- Los frenó Haruna.

-¡¿Qué, por qué?

-Porque aun no están listos, les falta lo más importante.- Es ese instante las dos ayudante sacaron detrás dos playeras del uniforme de Raimon con los nombres grabados de ambos y su antiguo número, las mismas camisas que dejaron al irse. Suerte que a ninguno de los nuevos integrantes les habían dado esos lugares. Lo más seguro era que el la vida había planeado que ellos regresaran. Inmediatamente los dos vistieron el uniforme del equipo, parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado y todo fuera como antes y ellos sentían el la calidez, el cariño que surgió en ese equipo…y con esos compañeros.

-Muchas gracias, chicos. En serio lo digo, siempre supe que regresa…

-¿No es Tsunami el que está allá?- Interrumpió en mejor amigo de Ichinose.-¿Pero quien está con él muriéndose de risa?

-Ah, eso. Es Rika-Contestó de la nada Kogure después de soltar una típica risilla traviesa suya.

-¡Kogure!- Lo reprendió como siempre Haruna. Mas como si le hubieran hablado volteó instintivamente e ver a ambos. Estaban juntos de frente diciendo nadie sabe qué cosas y riendo como locos escapados del manicomio. Después de más risas y sonrisas escondidas se encontraban caminando hacia donde estaban reunidos los demás. Cuando Rika volteó a ver a Domon y sobre todo a Ichinose sintió como si su estomago estuviera en una lavadora pero no lo demostró-

- ¡Domon! ¡Ichinose! Regresaron- Abrazando a ambos.

-Sí, también es un gusto vert_…" ¿Ichinose? ¿Qué pasó con el querido?"_- Pero nadie más lo notó, ya se había acostumbrado a que, por una extraña razón, ya no la oían mencionar su nombre sin embargo sólo el pelirosa sabia por qué su cambio de actitud y al parecer su cambio de palabras.

-Rika, cómo has crecido, parece ayer cuando eras una niña.

-Basta Domon, hablas como mi abuelo.

-Ya, ya. También es un gusto verte.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos aquí empecemos a entrenar.- Anunció Kurimatsu.

-Hai- Gritaron todos al unísono.- Cada quien se colocaba en sus posiciones. Rika seguía como delantera y tenia su vista fija en el centro pero notó que Ichinose no dejaba de verla así que giró su cabeza hacia él, está solo pudo responder con una sonrisa mientras volvía su mirada al centro de la portería, él también sonrió pero no sabia qué le sucedía si al fin al cabo él no la quería de ese modo…

…¿O sí?

**Se acabó (que tonto se oyó eso, disculpen) y otra aclaración chiquitita más: Pensaba hacer el fic…mmm…"hetero" por así decir pero ya no sé con quien poner a Tsunami, si con Touko o con Tachimukai y quisiera que me ayudaran a decidir. Trataré de subir la continuación lo más pronto posible por lo mientras espero de toOdito corazoncito que haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos, tengo otro maldito examen mañana. See you.**


	2. Abismo

**¿Ya estamos al aire?...Bien…HOLAAAAAAA. **

**Por sobre toOodas las cosas MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS de verdad por sus reviews y por su buena vibra al mencionar en el primer capitulo que tenia un examen. Eso me ayudó mucho. Y también por la enorme tardanza es que seguía en los últimos días de escuela pero ya acabó. Una última cosa: Creo que a partir de ahora tendré que poner declaimer: Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Level-5. Es que se olvidaba. Mejor me voy si no empiezo a aburrir. Y saben que los reviews son bien recibidos.**

El partido comenzó después de las últimas indicaciones de las posiciones de juego. Como había muchos jugadores se formaron dos equipos. Y los líderes eran los dos porteros Endo y Tachimukai.

_-"¿Habrá mejorado sus técnicas? ¿O habrá creado nuevas?"_- Era todo en lo que pensaba Ichinose sin saber todavía la razón de si habiendo casi veinte compañeros de equipo sólo pensaba en Rika.

El silbato sonó indicando que el juego había comenzado pero el castaño no logró oírlo seguía en un mar de pensamientos y emociones cada vez más difíciles de descifrar.

-¡Ichinose, despierta! ¡El balón va hacia ti!- Advirtió Kido el cual estaba en el mismo equipo que el mencionado. Sin embargo las prácticas de football no son en vano y como jugador sus reflejos eran muy buenos y pudo atrapar el balón, lo llevo lejos del equipo contrario e hizo un rápido pase a Matsuno. Así pasaron cerca de quince minutos, entre pases, técnicas especiales y jugadas. Tsunami, quien era del equipo de Tachimukai logró robarle el balón a Tobitaka, Ichinose trataba de alcanzarlo pero la imagen de esa mañana donde venia de lo más sonriente con Rika lo hizo detenerse y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo retomó la carrera pero fue tarde. Tsunami realizó el Tsunami boost logrando meter un gol. Tanto Endo como Tsunami se fortalecieron enormemente en los últimos meses y no era raro que de vez en cuando los jugadores lograran realizar goles. Eso motivaba mucho más al capitán a seguir entrenando. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kido tomara el balón en su control y corriendo de nuevo se lo pasara a Goenji, éste a Toramaru y después un pase a Midorikawa pero faltaban menos de dos minutos para terminar el primer tiempo.

-¡Ichinose!- Le gritó Midorikawa pasándole el balón. Ichinose realizó la Danza de Fuego venciendo a la Mano Fantasma de Tachimukai.

-¡GOOOOL! ¡El quipo de Tachimukai ha logrado empatar el juego!- Anunciaba el "querido" narrador Kakuma que una vez más nadie sabia de dónde demonios había salido como en todos los partidos que tenían.

_-"¿Qué ese tipo no tiene una vida?"_- Pensó Haruna viéndolo con cara de _"Qué hace aquí…otra vez_". Pero no le preocupó mucho, ya se habían acostumbrado a sus repentinas apariciones.- Y acaba de sonar el silbato. Así acaba el primer tiempo.

- Chicos, vengan por una botella de agua.- Avisó Aki.- Y como si la chica hubiera pronunciado las palabras divinas que en ese caso fue "AGUA" absolutamente TODOS corrieron hacia las ayudantes del equipo. Tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no arrebatarles las botellas de las manos. No era por ser débiles que se cansaron demasiado. Todo lo contrario. Cada uno había incrementado sus habilidades increíblemente rápido. Era toda una guerra de fuertes, tal vez más grande que cuando se enfrentaron a la secundaria Zeus. Aquel partido se parecía a una guerra de Dioses. Aun después del cansancio, en vez en un estrategia para meter otro gol en muchas ocasiones miraba de re-ojo a la peliazul. No podía evitarlo. Sabía que no lo miraría pero sentía la necesidad de mirarla una y otro vez. Como si lo hiciera para no olvidarla. Definitivamente no quería borrarla pero ¿De dónde? De su cabeza, de sus recuerdos o tal vez de su corazón. Todavía no lo sabia al igual que sus veinte mil preguntas de por qué su único tema para el que tenía cabeza era solo ella. Todo de ella. Al cabo de cinco minutos ya más calmados y descansados regresaron a aquel partido.

- ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Ustedes pueden!- Animaron desde las bancas. – Fueron otros veinte minutos donde nadie cedía. Por otro lado Rika tampoco dejaba descansar a su cabeza, desde qué había visto de nuevo a Ichinose. No recordaba cómo se comportó cuando lo vio a él y a Domon en el campo. Y lo más importante: Si actuó de acurdo a lo planeado. Jamás volver a comportarse como la enamorada sin remedio. Como la débil. Ahora sería con él su rival y la que no caería.

_*x.x.x FLASHBACK x.x.x*_

_En el campo donde todo el equipo Raimon estaba reunido. _

_-… _Entonces le grité a Otomura _"¡Cuidado!"_ pero como el muy babotas siempre trae puestos los audífonos no me oyó y el balón lo golpeó en la cara. Cuando despertó estaba en la enfermería pero el balón todavía estaba marcado en su cara. El entrenador lo regañó no por ser despistado sino por perder el ritmo.

-Jajaja, ya me imagino. Todo el sermón de por qué es importante el ritmo en la vida.- Ante el comentario los dos se echaron a reír mientras seguían caminando. Estaban consientes que se acercaba la hora "oficial" de comenzar con el entrenamiento pero no tenían prisa, faltaban cerca de cinco minutos y en lo que calentaban empezarían en media hora. Pronto Tsunami dejó de reír al fijar la vista al frente, siguió riendo (aunque sea fingidamente) para no levantar sospechas pero Rika ya se había percatado de las acciones de Tsunami.

-¿Por qué paraste de reír? Pareciera que viste a un fantasma.

-Rika, por lo que más quieras no voltees al frente. Qué digo. Algún día tendrás que hacerlo. Me refiero a que te controles y no hagas nada fuera de lo platicado alguna vez.- Le ordenaba el pelirosa a Rika pero solo era audible para ellos.

-Ehh…bueno. Pero qué es tan malo para…- Sí, lo vio. No negaba que la tomó por sorpresa pero eran más las ganas de terminar con todo. De enseñarle al "Mago del juego" como era llamado Ichinose que no era misma que había dejado al regresar a Estados Unidos. Que era muy capaz de igualarlo en fuerza o hasta superarlo. Y que nunca más necesitaría que la protegieran en el campo. No volvería a ser tan solo un remplazo en los partidos. Estaba ansiosa. Cuántas ganas tenía de ver su cara de asombro al verla jugar y al ver cuánto se había fortalecido.

_-"Ok, lo hemos practicado. Solo no hagas nada tonto. No seas vulnerable."_ Pensaba Rika mientras se acercaba a los recién llegados con una sonrisa. Tampoco podía decir que no le alegraba verlos de nuevo. Eran sus compañeros con los que pasó muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Y sobre todo ver a Ichinose que aunque por fuera trataba y muy bien de verse fuerte y alegre, por dentro seguía siendo muy sentimental. Cómo no alegrarse cuando vuelve a tener frente a frente al primer niño que la hizo descubrir el amor. Algo que nunca había sentido antes.

*x.x.x. FIN FLASHBACK .X.X.X*

_-"Espero que no vuelva a decaer"_- Pensó Touko. Qué se podía hacer. Con el tiempo se hicieron grandes amigas…apartando que Rika vivía con ella en su mansión. Ahora ella tenía el balón, realizó un pase a Kogure y lo pasó a Kazemaru pero Ichinose fue más rápido y lo ganó. Ya únicamente restaba un minuto para terminar e Ichinose corría hacia la portería contraria donde Endo lo esperaba.

-¡Vamos, quiero ver cuánto has mejorado!

- ¿Seguro? Danza de…- Su tiro fue bloqueado, o mejor dicho, evitado por Rika quien le quitó el balón en el momento justo y comenzó a correr hacia la portería de Tachumukai.

-¡Esa es Rika! ¡Tira ya!- Le animaba Tsunami.

- Creo que es tiempo. *¡Lianas de la Tierra!- En ese instante Rika puso sus manos en el piso, debajo, y como su nombre lo decía, lianas gruesas envolvieron el balón, y pateando el balón se desprendieron y se dirigieron a la portería. Tachimukai realizó una vez más la Mano Fantasma pero fue derrotada por la nueva técnica de Rika. El silbato sonó por última vez indicando el final del partido: 2-1 favor el equipo de Endo.

-¿Ganamos?... ¡Ganamos!- Gritó Endo.

-Ay, Endo. A veces tardan tanto en descifrar la información.

-No te burles Kazemaru.

- Buen partido chicos.- Anunció Haruna quien se acercaba con más botellas de agua junto con Aki.

- Creo que será mejor descansar un poco y seguir con el entrenamiento.- Sugirió el estratega del equipo a lo que los demás asintieron.

Tachimukai se encontraba algo desaminado lo que llamó la atención del surfista. Pero no tardó mucho en saber por qué: Tachumukai era muy perseverante pero podía ser muy sentido y se había fortalecido tanto que ahora cualquier gol que le metieran lo deprimía un poco.

-Tachimukai- Llamó su atención, sólo a él.

-Dime Tsunami- Respondió el mencionado ya un poco más atento.

-Ya te dije que no tiene nada de malo fallar algunas veces. Tu al igual que todos los demás están descubriendo su potencial. En vez de deprimirte trabaja duro y te aseguro que veras los resultados.

- Peo Tsunami- kun…

- Lo mismo pasa con las olas. ¿Acaso crees que a la primera pude dominar una? Tuve y tengo caídas a pesar de ser un experto.

-_"¿Un experto? Pero que humilde"- _No pudo evitar sonreír, por el comentario y por los ánimos de loco.- Tienes razón. No voy a dejar de entrenar.

-¡Ese es el Tachimukai que yo conozco, con muchos huev…!

-¡Tsunami-kun!

-Ya, ya. Perdón. Mejor vamos con los demás.- Dicho esto regresaron al entrenamiento. Nada complicado. Competencias en parejas por el balón. Endo y Tachimukai se quedarían practicando en la portería.

-Las parejas serán… Goenji y Toramaru.- Anunciaban Aki y Haruna

-Kido y Sakuma.

-Tobitaka y Shadow.

-Matsuno y Handa.

-Hiroto y Midorikawa…- Así nombraron a todos los del equipo. Sólo faltaban Tsunami, Rika, Domon e Ichinose.

- Después serán…-

_-"`Por favor con Tsunami. Por favor con Tsunami… ¿O con Domon?… ¡CON TSUNAMI POR FAVOOOR! Bueno con quien sea menos con __él."_.- Pensaba, no… SUPLICABA Rika

-_"Que me toque con Rika, con Rika. ¡No! ¿Por qué con ella? ¿¡POR QUÉ TODO CON ELLA!"_- Pensaba por su lado Ichinose teniendo otra batalla con él mismo.

-Tsunami y…Rika.

-Esperen un momento.

-¿Qué pasa, entrenador?

- Se intercambiarán las parejas. Tsunami, tu con Domon y Rika con Ichinose.

-¡¿Por qué? Es decir…por qué.

-Simple. Por la estatura ustedes deben trabajas juntos y Domon y Tsunami por otro lado.

-Ahhh, entiendo. Gracias por explicármelo. _"¡Maldito entrenador hijo de…! Desde el principio me cayó mal. Pude haber trabajado tranquilamente con Tsunami pero NOOOO. ¡Con Ichinose! Ahora a ver cómo le hago. Maldito Nosferatu…"._

_-_Ehhh Rika.

-…

-Rika.

-No te escucha Ichinose.

-¡Noooo! ¡Ahora sí traigan al cura!

-Endo cálmate.- Kazemaru se acercó hacia ella y la sacudió un poco de los hombros. No tardó en reaccionar. Seguía diciéndole de cosas al entrenador, hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

-¡Alabados sean los ángeles! Nuestra pequeña se ha salvado de las llamas del infi…  
-Endo, no estaba poseída.

- Pues parecía que sí.

- Será mejor que entrenemos de una vez.

- Hai- Una vez más siguió el entrenamiento. No le quedaba más que entrenar con su "Ex-querido", pero admitía que no le molestaba tanto practicar con él. Sus emociones ya las había dominado casi por completo. No podía salir mal.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Pues, técnicamente lo está haciendo. Es broma, sí puedes.

-¿Te molestó que entrenara contigo?

-¡No! No. Para nada ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Pues hace rato parecías en desacuerdo cuando el entrenador cambió las parejas.

-Ah, no. Es que ese entrenador y sus cambios de plan repentinos me sacan de quicio y como soy pareja de Tsunami en casi todos los entrenamientos se me hizo raro que cambiaran. Eso fue todo pero no estoy molesta contigo.

- Me alegra.

-¿Te qué…?

- Digo… que me alegra que no estés molesta conmigo.- Respondió Ichinose con un adorable sonrojo pero se confundió con lo colorado de su cara por el entrenamiento. No habían dejado de intentar quitarse el balón desde el inicio de la charla.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Porque tu eres de las personas de las que nunca quisiera alejarme y si estabas enojada podría…-_"Dios mío, ¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo_?".- Ehhhhhh, y… que si te enojas podrías golpearme.

-Presiento que me dijiste bestia.

-¡No!- Se apresuró a responder el castaño más avergonzado que en toda su vida.

-Mmm, está bien. Te creo.

-_"Tengo que buscar cómo arreglarlo…o no estropearlo más de lo que ya está"_- Se me olvidaba. Qué técnica tan increíble realizaste hace rato. No la vi venir.

-0/0 Gracias. Acabo de realizarla hoy. La inventé hace tres meses pero la estaba perfeccionando.- Pasaron todo lo que restaba el ejercicio platicando sin dejar de quitarse el balón. En el momento en el que Rika lo tenía Ichinose no tardaba en quitárselo y viceversa cuando él se lo quitaba no duraba mucho con el balón porque la chica ya le tenía.

-Mejoraste mucho. Te admiro. _" ¿Te admiro? Qué…"_

-Gracias, supongo.

-Presten atención.- Llamó el entrenador Kudou- Por hoy terminamos el entrenamiento. Espero verlos aquí a las diez de la mañana en punto. Descansen.

-Hai.

-Me siento como si estuviera en la fuerza militar. Qué estricto- Le susurro Domon a su mejor amigo a lado.

-Nos vemos mañana. – Así se empezaban a retirar cada uno de ellos. Touko estaba platicando con Aki sobre el colegio, las prácticas y muchas cosas. Ellas también se habían vuelto grandes amigas, aunque ignoraban ser rivales por el célebre portero de Raimon. Touko esperaba a Rika quien seguía en los vestidores cambiándose. Unos minutos después ya había salido de ahí. Ichinose se encontraba platicando con Domon pero en cuanto la vio salir sintió la necesidad de ir hacia donde estaba ella. Inconscientemente mostro una sonrisa mientras Domon le seguía hablando de no sabe qué cosas.

-Hey, ¿Me estas oyendo…inútil?

-Sí- Mintió. Domon siguió su mirada y encontró a la causante de su distracción.

-Oh, ya veo. El pequeño Kazuya ya está despertando al amor.

-No es lo que crees tonto. Es que me sorprende cuánto cambió en este tiempo.

-Ahá.

-Cree lo que quieras. Mejor nos vamos.- Pero cuando empezaban a caminar la vio reír y lo último que vio fue a Tsunami abrazarla y girarla para después irse agarrados de la mano hacia donde estaban Touko y Aki. Ichinose borro la sonrisa y la cambió por una expresión de total confusión. No sabía desde cuando eran muy buenos amigos pero tampoco desde cuando eso le incomodaba. No era como si eso fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

Por otro lado Tsunami estaba conversando con Rika al mismo tiempo que analizaba si lo que había hecho era lo correcto. No era tonto y sí se percató que Ichinose trataba de ir hacia Rika, ahora tenía un poco de culpa pero ese sentimiento fue tapado por rabia. Si había algo que le doliese más que caer de la ola más grande era ver llorar a alguien. Y el haría todo lo posible por evitar verla llorar otra vez.

*x.x.x FLASHBACK .x.x.x*

Tsunami Jousuke se encontraba caminando hacia casa del portero Tachimukai Yuuki. Ese no era el mejor de los días. Estaba lloviendo, no era el diluvio pero el viento era cada vez más fuerte y el cielo se oscurecía de forma rápida.

-Es la última vez que le vuelvo a traer su ungüento para las ronchitas a Tachimukai. Siempre se le olvida y ya me cansé de mi buena persona- Ese era, el humilde Tsunami de siempre.- Creo que es por acá…o era por el otro lado. ¡Ya no lo recuerdo!- Como un fantasma volteó la mirada y observó a su compañera Rika corriendo, no le extraño verla cerca de ahí sino que aquella dirección no era donde quedaba la mansión Zaizen. La vio desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?- Volteó a ver las calles en su último intento de recordar la dirección del portero.- Tendré que ir a ayudarla. Lo siento Tachimukai, tendrás que aguantar la picazón un rato.- Guardó todo en su bolso de entrenamiento y comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que su compañera. Pasaron varios minutos pero el viento no estaba a su favor. Tuvo que parar un rato y se refugió debajo de un árbol. No era tonto pero todavía no había señales de relámpagos. Trataba de tomar aire de tanto correr, cuando alzó la mirada para seguir buscándola como por obra de magia la vio cuatro árboles más adelante apoyándose en él abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro en ellas. Se acercó sigilosamente sin embargo sin importar el viento logró escuchar sollozos.

-No creo que sea buena idea que estés aquí.- La chica subió la cabeza dejando ver rastros de lágrimas.

- Tú tampoco debes estar aquí.

-Se me ocurre algo- Se hincó a su altura y prosiguió- Si me cuentas qué pasa haré que se detenga la lluvia por ahora.

-¿Cómo pue…?

-Sólo responde, ¿Es un trato?

-Está bien.

-Qué te pasa.

-Que no se cómo es que puedo seguir llorando si ya lloré todo lo que pude por…

-¿Ichinose?- Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero creí que lo de ustedes no iba enserio.

- Yo también. Pero al irse me di cuenta que no era un capricho que de verdad lo quiero. Pero lo escuché hablar con Domon el día que se fueron sobre que se libraría de mí, de atosigarlo y que esperaba que ya no fuera tan inútil como siempre.

-¿Lo dijo con esas mismas palabras?

- No. Pero no tengo seis años. Sé a lo que se refiere. Y ano puedo, me cansé. Cómo es que un corazón vacío y sin soporte puede seguir latiendo.- Lloró de nuevo, Tsunami no la podía ver así, él ahora padecía de algo un tanto parecido pero a la persona por la que sentía lo mismo la tenía cerca. No podía decirle que sabía lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, estaría mintiendo pero no por eso la vería llorar y la dejaría ahí.

-¿Sabes? Mi situación no es tan dolorosa como la tuya pero es un poco más complicada.

- Cómo

-Te cuento en el camino.

-¿Qué ca…?

-No piensas que te voy a dejar aquí ¿O sí? Irás a mi casa a tomar una taza de chocolate. Después le avisamos a Touko que estás en mi casa. – Los dos se levantaron, primero él y como caballero ayudó a Rika.

-Gracias Tsunami. Pero no ha dejado de llover.

- ¿Cómo no? Mira.

-Ehh, sigue lloviendo. – El pelirosa acarició con su pulgar el rostro de Rika limpiando los restos de lágrimas que quedaban.

- El mar se pica cuando estoy enojado. Eso siempre me decían en mi tierra. El cielo llora cuando te ve así. Porque la persona con los mas sinceros y dulces sentimientos tiene un don para dominar la naturaleza. Ahora te ven calmada, el cielo cesará el llanto y se abrirán para mostrar un cielo más brillante. Y esa luz serán tus ojos. Tardará un poco, el mismo tiempo en el que tu corazón tardará en sanarse y en cerrar las grietas. Por ahora el la lluvia de tus ojos, la más hermosa terminó.

-Gracias Tsunami.

-Bueno andando, antes tenemos que pasar a casa de Tachimukai a devolverle su ungüento para las ronch…

-¿Qué?

-…Tu no oíste nada.

-No. Nunca.

*x.x.x FIN FLASHBACK .x.x.x*

_-"No es tiempo todavía. Ella lo sabrá. Espero que él también."_ Caminaron juntos y seguían riendo seguidos por Aki y Touko conversando y hasta atrás Domon e Ichinose.

Él, confundido. Ella, toda una actriz.

Ella, con un millar de suspiros para él. Él, con decenas de preguntas para ella.

Ambos… en un mar de sentimientos y al mismo tiempo…

…un abismo sin respuestas.

**¿Qué tal? Ok, tal vez piensen que fue un poquito aburrido el capitulo pero más adelante viene lo interesante, solo les pido un poco de paciencia no las defraudaré.**

***La técnica de "Lianas de la Tierra" esa si fue creada por moi, fue para darle una técnica más fuerte a Rika pero todas las mejoró.**

**Y perdón por poner dos Flashback es que si no no encajaba tan bien la historia. Comentarios, sugerencias lo que sea lo acepto pero no sean tan duras por fa. Nos vemos.**


	3. Trampa nocturna

**Perdón perdón perdón por la enorme tardanza pero voy a aprovechar que es mi última semana de vacaciones. El cuarto capitulo lo subiré a más tardar el viernes. Mejor me voy y si tienen tiempo ya saben, yo leo todo lo que comentan.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, de otra forma Fuyuka no estaría y probablemente Aki estaría con Endo**

Después de aquel partido de práctica y la otra mitad del entrenamiento el equipo regresó al edificio del campamento del equipo de Japón. La rutina a veces era un poco complicada; había días en los que el equipo dormía en el campamento y otras en las que el entrenador les ordenaba irse a sus casas. Y más porque iban a la secundaria, ir de un lado a otro y el entrenamiento les dificultaba un poco los estudios. Aquella semana dio la orden que permanecieran en el edificio hasta el fin de semana pero Ichinose y Domon ya habían sido retomados como parte del equipo Raimon, después de todo las ganas de jugar y la perseverancia de aquellos dos era algo que se había quedado por siempre en Raimon.

"Será divertido." "Nada malo va a pasar" y cosas así era lo que Ichinose, sobre todo, y Domon habían escuchado del capitán quien no les dejaba de insistir en que se quedaran. ¿Cómo no iba a pasar algo malo o estar tranquila si iba a vivir en la misma casa con Rika? Todo lo que sabía es que no podía apartar su mirada de cierta chica de pelo azul y tez morena. Se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Touko… ¿Tranquilamente?

_-"Increíble. Hasta cambió su manera un poco su manera de hablar. Espero que no cambie mucho. Así es perfecta"._

-…Y eso fue lo que me dijo. Luego investigué y sabías que el setenta porciento de la población…- Le platicaba Domon al castaño pero rápidamente notó que no le hacía caso-

_-"Claro. Y mi vida que le valga un carajo"_. Entonces llegó Madonna y abrazó al sexto enanito de Blanca Nieves que estaba en el público pero él sacó un pollo de hule y la empezó a golpear mientras gritaba "¡Hippy! ¡Hippy!" y así se hiso la guerra de los pasteles en Guatemala. ¿Qué opinas?

-Ehh, sí, estuvo bien.

-¡Basta! ¡Digo, si tanto la quieres VE Y DICELO! ¡Al menos disimula un poco! Aunque pensándolo bien no entiendo cómo no se ha dado cuenta si dice que es como una "antena de amor" o algo así.

-¡No grites! Te va a escuchar.

-¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin el Sr. Ignorando-a-mi-mejor-amigo hace caso. ¡Nadie me respeta!

-Basta Domon. Pareces vieja en celo. Y no le tengo que decir nada, todavía no tengo nada seguro.

_-"Osea que sí le importa. ¿Cómo supo que estaba hablando de "alguien"?"_ ¿Decirle a quién qué…?

-A Rika que la quie…- Se tapó la boca, sabia que podría seguir hablando pero era algo casi inevitable. Tenía todo un torbellino de sentimientos en él. La soñaba, tartamudeaba frente a ella. Callarlo o decirle todo lo que pasaba a Rika. Era absurdo. No tenía nada en claro pero el hecho de que su mundo se estuviera centrando sólo en ella le daba una pista.

-Lo sabía. Escucha soy tu amigo…

-Sí, ya me lo echaste en cara…celosa.

-…-

-…-

-…Prosigo. No me voy a meter en qué piensas o crees en este momento pero oportunidades de hacer lo correcto hay pocas. Es mejor equivocarte y haberlo intentado a no arriesgarte y arrepentirte de nunca haber hecho la prueba. Ichinose sólo se limitó a pensar una y otra vez en las palabras de Domon para después soltar un gran suspiro.

-Creo que tienes razón pero es tan difícil. Imagínate, por una persona a la que únicamente veía como compañera de equipo y poco tiempo después despierta sentimientos en mi que…no entiendo…pero no quiero olvidarlos.

-Nadie dije que fuera fácil pero ten en cuenta algo.

-Sí, qué es.- Domon se acercó a su oído y al parecer le dio una advertencia sólo audible para Ichinose. Una tal vez muy útil.

-Como yo veo si no te apuras…la puede arrastrar un Gran Tsunami, arrebatarla de ti.- Inconscientemente apretó un poco sus puños al lado de su cuerpo y volteó su mirada hacia el mencionado quien se encontraba jugando "Luchitas" con Tachimukai. No hacía falta decir que el pelirrosa le estaba ganando.

-Expli…- Domon se había marchado. Ichinose estaba tan metido en su mente recordando aquella escena de hace apenas unas horas. A Rika y Tsunami tomados de la mano y aún más inquietante, sin importarles quien los viera. Decidió irse a recostar un rato a su habitación. Quería soñar algo, lo que fuera. Algo más que no sea ella.

Subió los escalones y dobló a la izquierda cuatro puertas más. Pero cuando apenas había tomado la perilla para abrir oyó a alguien gritar su nombre.

-¡Ichinose!- El chico giró su vista.

-Endo ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no falta mucho para cenar y como vi que te dirigías a los dormitorios creí que te sentías mal.

-Estoy bien, estoy un poco cansado es todo.- Mostró una típica sonrisa, cada vez que alguien hacía eso era como si se le iluminara el día, Endo siempre preocupado por los demás.

-Me alegro y te entiendo. Después de todo entrenaste con Rika y ella no es fácil de vencer.

-Ehh, sí. Es verdad.

-¿Estás bien? Te pusiste rojo.

-Sí es q-que hace un p-poco de c-calor.

-¡Estás loco! Es invierno, estamos a cinco grados. Le hablaré a una de las niñas para que te revise.

-No Endo. Estoy bi…-No pudo pararlo porque ya había tomado una gran bocanada de aire para después expulsarlo en forma de grito.

-¡RIKA!

_-"¡NOOO! ¿Por qué ella?"_ ¡NO, ENDO!

-Descuida, no es molestia para ella.

-No es eso.- Dijo golpeándose levemente la cara con una mano pero abrió los ojos al oír que alguien rápidamente subía los escalones.

-¡Qué pasa Endo! Me asustaste.

-Jeje, gomenasai. Quería saber si podías revisara Ichinose, creo que tiene fiebre o algo así y yo no soy bueno para esto.

-¡No! Es que…no tengo fie…-No pudo seguir hablando ya que Rika colocó su mano en la frente del castaño para después colocarla en la mejilla del mismo. Error, porque eso provocó que el chico se pusiera más colorado.

-Creo que Endo tiene razón. Estas más rojo. Es mejor que te recuestes.- Rika terminó de abrir la puerta y llevó al chico a su cama pero ella lo ayudó a recostarse provocando cierta cercanía entre ambos rostros lo que para colmo provocó mucho más sonrojo en él.

Entonces me quedaré contigo si no te molesta.

-Claro Endo. Y gracias Rika.

-No hay problema. Con permiso.

-¿Ves? Te dije que tenías algo. Debes de tener más cuidado en ésta época del año.

-"Mejor le sigo la corriente" Sí Mamá Endo. Pero ¿No comerás?

-No tengo mucha hambre…y además tomé un chocolate del cuarto de Midorikawa y él ni cuenta se dio.

Pasaron tres horas y seguían platicando. Un poco de todo. Pero en un momento de la conversación Ichinose se acordó que le día que se quedó en casa de Endo le iba a comentar algo acerca de la peliazul.

-Por cierto, ayer estábamos en que Rika no fue a entrenar porque…

-¿Ayer? Ahhh, cuando Chewbacca se te metió y llevó tu mente a otra galaxia.

-…Creo que sí.

-Ya me acordé. Pasa que en su escuela de Osaka la eligieron para un concurso de recitar poesía y pasó a finales. Esa niña va a ser grande en cuanto a poesía.

-Ya veo.

-Por eso faltó a la práctica. Tenía que terminarla. Nunca he estado en un concurso de esos pero pienso que recitarlo en frente de 2000 personas no es fácil.

-¿¡2000! Son demasiadas.

-Pero estoy seguro que lo conseguirá, está trabajando muy duro.- Bostezó ya que se estaba muriendo de sueño por el entrenamiento.- Será mejor que me vaya, tienes que descansar.

-Muchas gracias por hacerme compañía.

-No hay por qué.- Endo caminó hacía la puerta pero se detuvo antes de salir para después voltear a ver a su compañero.

-Mira, no quiero que te enojes conmigo por favor.- Ichinose se limitó a ladear la cabeza en señal de confusión. Endo suspiró y prosiguió.

-Sé que no tiene fiebre. Después de entrenar tomaste un baño de agua caliente. Es muy difícil que te enfermes así. Puedo ser despistado la mayoría del tiempo pero se nota que lago te pasa con Rika. Ja, y lo comprobaste cuando te ayudó a recostarte y se acerco pe-li-gro-sa-men-te a ti.

-Yo…- Bajó la cabeza, medio mundo lo estaba confrontando y ni él sabía qué pasaba.

-La verdad es que no sé ni qué decirle.

-Estoy seguro que lo sabrás. Después de todo eres un mago ¿No?- Y posteriormente salió de la habitación. Ichinose se quedó recostado usando sus brazos como almohada. Se quedó pensando largo tiempo en ella y en…

-Aceptémoslo, solo soy capaz de pensarla. En nada más.- Ocupaba todo en su cabeza. Giró un poco su cabeza para mirar el reloj "11:45 pm" Su estómago reclamaba urgentemente comida pero no le importó.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Claro, ir y escalar su ventana como Romeo…claro que no.- Sin su permiso una imagen muy parecida cruzó por su mente. Una casa antigua pero hermosa. A ella, con un vestido blanco y cintas tan azules como su cabello y una preciosa corona de flores blancas y violetas como sus ojos. Y él, un traje azul marino con negro y adornos dorados. En su espalda una capa roja y en la cintura una espada. Ambos intercambiando miradas. Él escaló un árbol hasta la ventana de Julieta, o en este caso de Rika. Tomándola de las manos y sonrisas adornando ese par de joviales rostros.

-Dime que estarás conmigo.- Reclamaba oír la joven con deslumbrantes ojos como si éstos le hubieran quitado todo brillo a la luna.

-Siempre. Tan unidos que seremos uno, princesa mía.

-Júralo por tu honor. Por tu nombre.

-Por mi honor, por mi nombre y por ti, ladronzuela de corazones.- Acercaban sus rostros, sintiendo sus respiraciones mezcladas y ambos corazones tomados de las manos.

Dos toquidos, se miraban fijamente.

Tres toquidos, ambos sonreían.

Cuatro toquidos, alguien grita "Ichinose"… ¿Grita Ichinose? Despertó de aquella fantasía para ver a Rika EN LA VENTANA tocando para que la abriera. Aun no entendía cómo había llegado ahí pero no dudo en abrir la ventana y ayudarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá?- Le preguntó el chico abriéndole paso para entrar pero noto que la recién llegada traía cargando una mochila

-Por Dios, estamos en el segundo piso y hay varias grietas, no es difícil escalar hasta acá. Y cómo no cenaste supuse que tendrías hambre.- Y como si su cuerpo le estuviera jugando una broma su estómago soltó un gruñido claramente audible en la habitación como si no hubiera comido en meses.- Y veo que tenía razón. – Rika soltó una risita la cual no tardó en contagiarle a Ichinose.

-Y te traje algo.- De la mochila sacó cuatro recipientes con comida. El primero contenía dos onigiries, el segundo tenía tres kushiyaki, el tercero udon y el cuarto un umaibou además de un termo con té de hierbas. – Discúlpame si llegué de la nada, tenemos prohibido ir a la cocina después de las once y media de la noche. También iba a llevarle algo a Endo pero bajó en el último minuto a tomar algo. Te iba a traer un okonomiyaki pero no había suficientes ingredientes.

-Muchas gracias Rika.- No dejó de mirarla mientras relataba el por qué de su visita.

-Ichinose.

-¿Sí?

-Te quedaste inmóvil. En qué pensabas.

-En que… "Qué le digo._ ¿Qué me quedé embobado con ella?"_…que, ah sí. Me enteré que estás en la final de un concurso de poesía. Felicidades.

-Gra-gracias pero no recuerdo habértelo dicho.

-Endo me lo dijo. Eres increíble, no solo juegas football como profesional y cocinas los mejores okonomiyakis sino que eres poeta. Qué afortunado será el que se case contigo.

-G-gracias, me he esforz…- No continuó porque empezó a toser muy fuerte. Después de un minuto paró el ataque.

-¿Ya estás bien?

-Sí, seguro es tos pasajera. Nada grave.

-Bien.

-Será mejor que empieces a comer, digo, cenar.

- Sí. Gracias por la comida.- Vio al chico comer no sin antes oírle decir que la comida estaba deliciosa pero le empezó a dar mucho sueño lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Ichinose. Estaba a punto de terminar de despertarla pero decidió dejarla. El entrenamiento de hoy había sido realmente extenuante y ella le había llevado comida a pesar de las reglas del establecimiento. Se veía realmente cansada mas algo lo detuvo. Muy pocas veces la había visto así. Con el rostro lleno de calma y una leve sonrisa, no quería perder esa imagen. Ni cuando se quedaba dormida en su hombro cuando viajaban en la caravana relámpago la veía así y sería un monstruo si le arrebataba el sueño. La acomodó en la cama pero el también necesitaba descansar, la cama era lo bastante grande ¿Qué podía hacer? Pues dormir junto a ella. Se quedó viéndola unos minutos más, no mucho porque sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar.

x-0-x-0-x-0-x-0- x-0-x-0- x-0-x-0- x-0-x-0- x-0-x-0- x-0-x-0-x

Nueve de la mañana. Por suerte despertó pero no recordaba que tuviera un reloj de pared. Y qué le pasó con la alarma de su reloj en el buro… ¿Dónde ya no estaba? Enderezó la espalda un poco agitada.

-Éste no es mi cuarto. Solo recuerdo que le llevé de cenar a Ichinose….¡Ichinose! ¡Estoy en su cuarto!- y comprobó su teoría la verlo dormir a su lado lo que pudo hacer desde un principio- _"Aunque no puedo decir que no me gusta verlo así"_ Creo que será mejor despertarlo. Se enderezó por completo y comenzó a moverlo suavemente de los hombros.

-Ichinose, despierta. Ya casi es hora de entrenar.- Se revolvió un poco y talló sus ojos con las manos.

-Rika, ya despertaste.

-Eso te lo debí decir yo.

-disculpa si no te desperté ayer. Te veías muy cansada.

-Esta bien. La verdad es que estaba agotada. Ahora hay que ver cómo salgo de aquí sin que me vean.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?

-¡Cómo que qué! Bueno…ellos.- Ahora ella era la que comenzaba a sonrojarse.- Ellos, mira son capaces de pensar cualquier cosa. Te lo aseguro.

-Es verdad.- Respondió volteando hacia el lado contrario para que ella no notara lo colorado que se puso.

-Tengo que ir a mi cuarto por mi uniforme.

-Sería mejor si yo salgo primero para ver si hay alguien.

-Lo bueno es que mi cuarto no está muy lejos de aquí.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, son dos puertas más y enfrente pero me pueden ver los que vienen de este pasillo y el de a lado.

-Sí.- Abrió la puerta, asomó su cabeza y miró a ambos lados.

-No hay nadie, solo se oyen voces en la cocina, seguro los que están desayunando.- Pero Midorikawa salió de un golpe e hizo que Ichinose cerrara la puerta pero Rika estaba a su lado y al momento de cerrarla los dos quedaron DEMASIADO cerca.

-¡ENDO, SÉ QUE TE ROBASTE MI CHOCOLATE!- Cuando oyeron a un MUY enojado Midorikawa bajar las escaleras volvieron a abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento.

-No, n-no te preocupes.

-No hay nadie, ve.- Al instante Rika salió de aquella habitación apresurando su paso y cuando por fin le faltaba una puerta para llegar a la suya la penúltima se abrió.

Buenos días Rika.

-B-buenos días, Haruna

-Oye, ¿Por qué estas vestida con ropa normal?

-¿Por qué? Pues…_" ¡¿Qué le digo? No le voy a decir "pase la noche con Ichinose" pensaría mal. Hasta yo lo malinterpreto"_ Me quedé despierta terminando el poema para el concurso pero me ganó el sueño y así me dormí sobre la cama.

-Ahhh, ¿Y por qué estabas fuera de tu habitación?

-_"Esta va a ser detective de grande"_ Fui a lavarme la cara.

-Mmm… está bien.

-Dile a los demás que bajo en unos minutos.

-Hai.- Esperó a que se fuera para poder respirar con calma.

-Ya puedes salir.

-Sabes mentir muy bien.- Dijo el chico mientras abría su puerta.

-Eso lo tomo como cumplido. Mejor voy a cambiarme.

-Sí, yo igual.

-¿¡Qué!

-¡NO! Quiero decir yo en mi cuarto no en el tuyo jeje.- Corrigió rápidamente dándose cuenta de su "malentendida" explicación.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ambos salieron de sus respectivos cuartos y bajaron juntos al comedor. Y a estaban sentados desayunando cuando entró el Director Kudou y atrajo la atención de todos.

-Aprovecho que están todo presentes para informarles que hoy no habrá entrenamiento.

-¡QUÉ! Exclamaron todos, sobre todo Endo quien parecía el más indignado

-Disculpe director pero no creo que sea lo más conveniente. Ya no hay torneos pero tenemos que seguir entrenando.- Respondió Kido con toda seguridad.

-No fue decisión mía.

-Entonces…

-Del periódico "Milenio" de Japón.

-¿De qué hablas, Haruna?

-Hermano, me acaban de informar que ese periódico junto con varios patrocinadores…

-¿Si?- Cuestionó Endo.

-¿Están listos?

-¡Sí!

-No se oye, están listos.

-¡Sí!

-Uyyy, qué ganas. Ahora sí… ¿Están lis…?

-¡SÍ HARUNA. ESTAMOS LISTOS PERO DILO YA!

-Qué genio, ok toda esa gente tiene planeado… ¡Hacerle un homenaje a los Inazuma Eleven! Por ganar el torneo de la FFI.

-Un homenaje.- Habló Endo que no cabía de la felicidad.

-Hai, por eso se suspendió el entrenamiento. Hoy vienen a hacer entrevistas sesión de fotos. Va a ser en grande.- Respondió Aki, ya había sido informada al igual que Haruna. Hubo un momento de total silencio para después corres como adolescentes antes de su primera cita.

-¡Qué me pongo!

-¡No tengo ropa!

-¡Y yo en estas fachas!

-¡Debo ir a la estética AHORA!- Solo algunos mantuvieron la calma…un poco.

-Será mejor que vaya a descansar este bello rostro para las cámaras.- Dijo Tsunami tocándose delicadamente su "súper cutis".- Con permiso.- Pero antes de irse alguien lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Tsunami, tenemos que hablar.

Claro que sí Domon.- Antes de caminar miró de reojo a Ichinose y Rika acto del que Tsunami se percató. Adivinó de qué sería esa charla.

-En privado.- Domon lo haría por su amigo. Tsunami por Rika. Domon investigaría qué se traía Tsunami con la chica. Y Tsunami le hablaría con la verdad. La verdad que supo él a través de tantas lagrimas de Rika en un tiempo atrás. Lágrimas convertidas en palabras.

_* Onigiri: __Bolas de arroz japonesas. (Creo que es lo más conocido)_

*_ Kushiyaki: Brochetas de carne y verduras._

*****_ Udon: Tallarines de trigo y patata gruesos servidos con varias coberturas en __shoyu__ caliente y caldo __dashi._

*****_Umaibou: Maíz inflado de diversos sabores._

**Si ya lo notaron no hubo demasiada acción en este capitulo y el anterior pero en el siguiente es donde ya se empiezan a "mover" un poco más. Y eso no va a tardar se los juro. AU REVOIR**


	4. Quítate la máscara

**Acá les dejo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia…ES QUE DE VERDAD AMO EL ICHIRIKA. No más, me retiro y a ver si les gusta, es que estos días he estado medio apurada con…cosas. Me largo y a ver qué les parece.**

**Inazuma Eleven le pertenecen a Level-5 (Sólo el abuelito Yoka)… ¡Pero de verdad quiero un Ichinose!**

Domon y Tsunami comenzaron a caminar a un lugar donde no fueran oídos. No era difícil, cualquier cuarto servía…pero no en ese momento. Todos entraban y salían por la emoción de las entrevistas, intercambiándose ropa, pidiendo ayuda a las ayudantes que en ese momento también estaban ocupadas ya que al equipo técnico también lo tomaban en cuenta como parte del equipo Inazuma. Incluso entraban sin permiso a otros cuartos dando portazos y azotes. La idea de hablar en alguna habitación tuvo que ser eliminada.

_-"Aquella plaza" _Sígueme.- Le ordenó Tsunami al peliazul.-Sé donde podremos charlar sin molestias.

-Hai.- Caminaron hasta llegar a una especie de parque. Lo usual; bancas con algunos enamorados, niños corriendo o jugando con patines o bicicletas y más a lo lejos un kiosko. Más atrás varios árboles y más bancas. Todo el camino fue en silencio mientras Domon organizaba su "entrevista" y Tsunami sus respuestas. Se infiltraron hasta el fondo del pequeño bosque. ¿A dónde irían? Si era el fin de la plaza.

-Llegamos.- Anunció Tsunami interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Domon

-"_Tiene una actitud seria. Al parecer ya se dio cuenta de qué se trata esto"_ ¿Por qué venimos hasta acá?

-Te lo responderé al final de lo que me tengas que decir.- Los dos se sentaron en el pasto pero ninguna pronunciaba una sola palabra. Nada. Hasta después de algunos minutos Domon comenzó a hablar.

-_"Lo hago por mi amigo. Tengo que ayudarlo" _Tsunami…

-¿Si?

-De verdad necesito que me digas qué esta pasando entre tú y Rika.

-Qué directo. Creí que lo disimularías un poco.

-Ya sabías desde un principio de qué quería hablarte ¿Cierto?- Tsunami asintió. El ambiente era algo tenso e incómodo pero aclararían las cosas. En cierto modo sus objetivos eran los mismos; ayudar a dos personas muy queridas pero sus formas eran muy distintas. El de Domon: ayudar a su amigo a ganarse el corazón de Rika. El de Tsunami: Separarlos para siempre y de esa forma evitar otro sufrimiento más a su amiga. No cabía duda que iba a ser una charla muy larga.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-Estoy esperando una respuesta.

-Yo…entre Rika y yo…

-¿Sí?

-No pasa nada. Cuando regresaron a Estados Unidos formamos una buena amistad. Es todo.

-No es todo, hay algo más.

-¿A qué te refieres?-El peliazul suspiró. Jamás pensó que pasaría por algo así. Estar en riesgo de perder su amistad con Tsunami, alguien con quien compartió el jugar en Raimon para ayudar a su mejor amigo. Sí era difícil, es decir ¿Cada cuánto te juegas muchas cosas por una amistad? Lo hacía porque se podía decir que la vida o lo que sea le dio una segunda oportunidad. Cuando regresó a Japón la primera vez Ichinose estaba "muerto". Él regresó y aclaró todo y de un día a otro ahí estaba de nuevo, su mejor amigo "El mago del juego" Tanto valía esa amistad y Domon estaba consiente que todo eso podría acabar mal.

-Cada vez que te acercas a Rika o hablas con ella me da la impresión de que quieres protegerla pero me gustaría saber de quién.

-¿De verdad no sabes? Pero si quieres saber…pregúntale a tu amigo.- Ahora sí se estaban enojando.

-¿¡Qué demonios tiene que ver Ichinose en todo esto!

-Adivinaste y todavía preguntas qué tiene que ver. Piensa un poco.

-No te entiendo. ¡Dime de una vez!

-¡No finjas que no sabes! ¡El día que se fueron! ¿Un estorbo? ¿Se libraría de alguien? ¿¡Te suena familiar!- Por increíble que parezca Domon tardó de descifrar lo que Tsunami le decía. No entendía qué tenía que ver Ichinose y mucho menos con librarse… ¿De alguien?

-Ay, no.

-¡Sí, al fin el señor lo adivinó! ¿Te viene a la mente? ¡El día que se fueron. Lo que tu amiguito pensaba de Rika! ¡Que era un estorbo. Que no la tendría que ver más. Que ya no lo hostigaría! Esas cosas por si no lo sabes lastiman e Ichinose no fue capaz de callarse la boca y soltar el veneno.

-¡Cómo supo Rika todo eso! Aquel día no fue a despedirnos.

-Claro que no. Cómo ir si a la persona que más quería se iba a ir de Japón. Pero después pensó que iría a cumplir sus sueños y tenía que estar contenta por él. Cuando llegó al aeropuerto antes de abordarlo los oyó platicando y ¿Qué crees? Que no le faltó oír ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Ichinose.-

-Pero él no quiso…-

-Te aviso algo. SÍ LO HIZO y no creo que haya algo para cambiarlo.- Tsunami tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no golpear algo ni para gritar. Controló muy bien esa ira que parecía rodearlo por todo el cuerpo. Mientras Domon procesaba lo anterior. Los dos habían sido unos idiotas. Todos habrían pensado eso peor al parecer la chica no escuchó todo lo confesado aquel día.

-Era eso.

-¡Sí! ¿Querías más?

-Pero eso no fue lo que paso en verdad.

-¿A sí? Pues tendrás que contarme lo que pasó porque vieras qué ganas tengo de ir ahora y golpear a Ichinose.

-No puedo decírtelo. Se lo prometí.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión te hubiera dicho que después pero ahora no Domon. Ambos venimos aquí para contar la verdad y me lo vas a decir te guste o no. De otra forma mi forma de pensar hacia Ichinose no va a cambiar.- No se lo podía contar a nadie. "_Te lo dije a ti y se queda en tu cabeza. A nadie más se lo puedo confiar"_ Esas fueron las palabras del castaño. Mente o corazón, ambas eran engañosas y llegó a la conclusión de que si quería cambiar algo, tendría que contarlo por más que le pesara.

-La verdad es que…-

_*x.x.x FLASHBACK x.x.x*_

Domon e Ichinose se encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de Japón. Su vuelo estaba a punto de partir. Sólo esperaban a ser llamados y empezar a abordar el vuelo número trescientos veinte: Destino Estados Unidos.

-De verdad que voy a extrañar este lugar. Y al equipo.

-Algún día volveremos. Lo sé.

-Conocimos personas auténticas y talentosas. Es difícil alejarse de ellas.

-Awww, Ichinose se encariño.

-Awww pero Domon lloró.

-…-

-…-

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que más extrañaras?

- Antes de venir aquí creí que los encontraría a ti y a Aki. Pero con el paso del tiempo los encontré a ti, a Aki y al equipo Raimon. El mejor equipo que pudiera existir. No creí que me recibieran tan bien. Probablemente el calor que te brindaba el equipo entero.

-Y que lo digas. Todos te brindaban cariño pero Rika te daba asfixias.

-Que siempre estaba pegada a mí. No me dejaba respirar. Tal vez era débil. Todos pensarían eso.

-¿De qué hablas?

- Dime loco pero creo que cambiaron las cosas.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Me refiero a que…si antes decía que siempre estaba pegada a mí ahora me refiero a que siempre estaba ahí, apoyándome. No me dejaba respirar pero ella tampoco lo hacía de tantas veces que corría a mi lado aunque no fuera en el campo. Preocupada si me lastimaba o algo me pasaba. Y si la mayoría de la gente cree que es débil es que no la conocen. Ella tiene más carácter que el Instituto Imperial reunido. No necesita que la cuiden.

-¿Me estás diciendo que estás ENAMORADO?- Ichinose iba a responder a un simple no pero esa pregunta le cambió la jugada. Nunca se había enamorado pero si hablaba maravillas de ella ¿Qué podía significar? Además toda la conversación de qué iba a extrañar más de Japón pensó en Rika, incluso desde que salieron del edificio para dirigirse al aeropuerto.

-Enamorado es una palabra fuerte. No sé que es eso pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Espero averiguarlo cuando regresemos. _"Y cuando te vea otra vez, Rika-chan"_

_*x.x.x. FIN FLASHBACK .X.X.x_

-Por eso me extraño cuando dijiste que nos escuchó, porque así sabría de los sentimientos de Ichinose

-Pues…suena razonable. Pero a Rika no le ha dicho nada y sí me he dado cuenta, ni él sabe que siente por ella.

-Por eso te lo conté. Para que me ayudes a juntarlos.

-¿Perdón…?

-Sí. Si nos unimos y los ayudamos podríamos ayudarle a Ichinose a aclarar sus ideas y a conquistar a Rika.

-Sí entendí esa parte…pero no voy a hacer nada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste. No lo voy a ayudar. Escucha, no te voy a decir si Rika todavía quiere o no a Kazuya pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que ella lo quiere demasiado. No como un romance de secundaria o de verano. Esa niña de verdad se encariñó con él por eso no le importaba que Ichinose le regresara el mismo afecto. Sólo quería estar con él y para él. Y si llegan a estar juntos y él le hace algo que la lastime, apuesto mi tabla de surf a que Rika se moriría de tristeza.

-Endo siempre dice que hay que arriesgarnos hasta el final.

-Eso lo entiendo mejor que nadie. _"Si supiera cuánto lo quiero, parecería que hasta el mismísimo mar me separa de…"_

-Por eso tenemos que hacer algo. Si Ichinose sigue así, que no sabe que hacer ni nada de nada se va a casi destruir. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Cuando no encuentra una solución una parte de él termina

-Pero no me voy a arriesgar a que mi mejor amiga sufra otra vez.

-A todo esto no me has dicho por qué te preocupas tanto por ella si antes no le dirigías ni la palabra.

-Porque…ella ha sido mi confidente y me ha ayudado con un asunto.

-¿Cuál asunto?

-Es difícil de explicar Domon. Pero quizá un día lo sepas…_espero. _Será mejor regresar al campamento.- Cuando de disponían a marcharse Tsunami recordó que no le había comentado al chico el por qué de ese lugar. Su significado

-Otra cosa.

-Dime.

-Cuando llegamos me preguntaste por que te traje aquí para conversar ¿Verdad?

-Así es. Me dirás cuál.

-Simple. Aquí fue donde Rika corrió a llorar el día que partieron a Estados Unidos. Fue aquí donde me contó que lloraba por Ichinose, bueno, el principio y quiero que sepas que los días siguientes de su partida no se concentraba en los juegos ni nada de eso. Sonará tonto pero si este árbol pudiera hablar te diría las veces que Rika lloró por Ichinose. Y las veces que imploró que volviera.

-Ya veo.

-Te quiero pedir un favor más.

-Está bien.

-No quiero que le digas nada de esto a Ichinose ni a Rika.

-Entonces es tu última palabra. No harás nada por ellos ni por ayudarlos.- Tsunami negó con la cabeza. La verdad es que los dos tenían argumentos buenos pero yo estaba un poco más de acuerdo con Tsunami ¿Quién yo? Eso no importa ahora. Tanto le ayudaba Rika a superar lo "suyo" que sentía que tenía que hacer lo mismo; protegerla. Y la mejor manera sería alejarla lo más posible de Ichinose. No como compañeros o amigos, alejar lo que pudieran sentir uno del otro. Hacerles olvidar que cuando se ven forman la palabra "amor" en el aire. Regresaron al campamento donde el salvajismo continuaba. Inclusive tuvieron que encontrar a gatas para evitar que las prendas de ropa volando de un lado a otra les cayese en la cara. Todo se desarrollaba en la sala y si llegaban a la sección de los dormitorios…serían un milagro. Faltaban cuatro horas para que llegara la prensa, lo que no sabían es que le homenaje sería dentro de un mes pero por ajustes, actualizaciones y demás lo harían de una vez. Veintiuno de enero. Era un día normal, entonces…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-De qué.

-Creí que estarías así.- Dicho esto el castaño señaló a Fubuki quien se estaba peleando con Kazemaru por una gorra y a la derecha a Endo y Shorinji matándose por una chamarra. Rika estaba en la barra de la cocina observando lo que pasaba en la sala, posando su rostro en sus brazos los cuales se recargaban sobre la barra. Ichinose estaba a su lado sentado y observando la masacre de la moda o masacre fashionista como le denominó Rika.

-No le veo por qué. Yo ya tengo la ropa y lo demás.

-¿Enserio? ¿Puedo verlo?

-No hasta que lleguen los del periódico.- Rika se veía perdida en sus pensamientos pero lo suficiente para oír lo que le decían.

-Qué linda es cuando sonríe.- Pensar en voz alta…gran error.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que… ¡Mira, Sakuma y Fudou se están desgreñando por un jersey!.- Volteó…y era cierto. Uno encima del otro y jalando la prenda mientras Kido jugaba el referee y además estaba encima de una camisa que Hiroto buscaba y quería.

-Falta mucho para que lleguen los señores, ¿No quisieras salir a algún lado?.- Preguntó de la nada Rika haciendo que Ichinose se pusiera nervioso.

-Ehhh, sí. Claro pero ¿A dónde?

-No sé pero fuera de este zoológico.- Pero cuando se pusieron de pie Ichinose se desequilibró como si estuviera mareado.

-¿Estás bien?- Pero el chico se quedó en shock y el corazón le empezó a latir muy fuerte. Tenía miedo.-Responde.

-Rika…-

-¿Sí?

-Es un…- Pero el entrenador Kudou y el Sr. Hibiki entraron muy preocupados, mirando para todos lados y agarrándose de las paredes.

-¡TERREMOTO!- Al instante, todos buscaron ponerse a salvo. La primera parte y a estaba hecha, casi todos estaban en el piso por estar peleando por esto y aquello pero Rika e Ichinose se quedaron en la cocina debido a que el chico no podía moverse. Estaba realmente asustado. Él tenía siete años y en ese tiempo también hubo un terremoto en Estados Unidos muy fuerte. Muchos edificios se derrumbaron y por desgracia alrededor de cuatro mil personas fallecieron, entre ellas su abuelo Yoka. Fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos para Ichinose ya que lo estimaba mucho. Era como su héroe y siempre tenía algún consejo útil para cada situación. Cuando lo perdió sintió que estaba casi vacio. Se movía y respiraba sí, pero no le dolía nada ni sentía.

-¡Ichinose, reacciona por favor! Tenemos que salir de aquí.- Pero no se movía, como si estuviera inconsciente, dormido con los ojos abiertos.-Qué voy a hacer. No reacciona.- Pensó gritar por ayuda pero los entrenadores estaban ocupados poniendo a salvo a los demás. Lo vio tan indefenso e inmóvil. Por inercia Rika se colocó detrás del chico y pasó sus brazos al frente por el cuello de éste.

-Ichinose, tienes que escucharme. No te va a pasar nada. Yo estoy contigo, no me voy a ir pero tienes que reaccionar. Por favor escúchame…querido.- Ichinose despertó de su trance pero aun no se podía mover por completo. Pudo sentir que la chica estaba abrazándolo por detrás. Subió sus manos lo suficiente para entrelazarlas con las de la chica. Ante el contacto, Rika sintió un poco de escalofríos pero desaparecieron al instante al sentir las tibias manos de Ichinose con las suyas. Se quedaron así el tiempo que duró el temblor, sin decir nada y también como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido, sin sentir presencia alguna mas que las suyas. Cuando pasó todo, los presentes salieron de sus escondites porque al parecer todavía no se habían percatado de la ausencia de los dos chicos. Mientras en la cocina los jóvenes se daban cuenta de todo lo que pasó.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño.

-Me alegro que estés bien.

-Rika.

-¿Tengo que decirte algo?

-Claro, dime.

-Que yo…

Ese día pasó de todo.

Domon y Tsunami tuvieron un debate sobre sus compañeros.

Hubo un terremoto en Inazuma.

Ichinose reveló un gran miedo.

Y quizá tuvo el mayor descubrimiento el cuál le daría descanso a su agotado corazón. O tal vez por ahora, la lucha empezaría apenas. Y no dejaría que ninguna persona, temor ni terremoto moviera sus ideas de lugar. Así como edificios caen otros se ponen de pie de nuevo. Y su corazón ahora estaba en lo más alto del rasca cielo del sentimiento. Y confiando ciegamente que al caer el de Rika lo atraparía.

**Lo sé, un poquito tarde pero cumplí mi promesa de subirlo hoy. Ahora sí se supo la verdad de la amistad del surfista y Rika, el qué dijo quién y blah blah. En el próximo se sabrá la "veldá" de Tsunami. Les juro que pronto y me sea posible subiré el siguiente. Las quiero y de nuevo, consejos, quejas, aportaciones o lo que se les pegue la gana es recibido con buena carita. Paz.**


	5. De verdades a empujones peculiares

**Como lo prometí, aquí estoy otra vez. Inazuma Eleven le pertenece e Level-5 hasta el día que se legalicen los tríos en Japón y Endo se quede con Aki y Kazemaru, mientras no. Here we go!**

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde el incidente ocurrido antes. Los integrantes ya estaban un poco más tranquilos, ninguno había sido herido en la masacre fashionista, eso era ganancia.

Cada quién se encontraba es su cuarto, uno que otro con su amigo para intercambiar opiniones sobre aquel día y para `pedir ayuda, el típico "¿Cómo me veo?" o "Espero que no me haga ver gordo/a". Ichinose se terminaba de arreglar en el cuarto de su mejor amigo.

-Domon.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, por qué la pregunta.

-Porque…has estado desde que regresaste hace rato con Tsunami, ¿Me estás ocultando algo?- Ichinose se había dado cuenta de que su amigo no estaba bien, siempre estaba alegre y enseguida le pudo haber dicho que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara pero no fue así. Domon le estaba dando la espalda al castaño y sólo bajó la cabeza. "_Si llegan a estar juntos y él le hace algo que la lastime, apuesto mi tabla de surf a que Rika se moriría de tristeza.__"_ Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente desde aquella charla. ¿De verdad es posible que alguien se muera por la traición de un amor? Endo suele decir que hay que arriesgarlo todo para obtener respuestas. Cada vez que realizamos la mínima acción estamos expuestos a ser juzgados o rechazados por los demás. Pero si había algo entre los dos ¿Qué más daba intentarlo? Rika era fuerte bajo aquella cobertura de romántica sin remedio. Se lo había dicho a Tsunami y no faltaría a su palabra; ayudaría a Ichinose sea como sea.

-Ichinose, necesito que me contestes algo.

-Sí, dime qué es.

-Seguro recuerdas lo que me platicaste el día que regresamos a Estados Unidos, sobre…Rika.

-Sí.- Inconscientemente sonrió, ya era algo habitual mostrar su alegría cuando oía aquel nombre.- Pero eso qué tiene que ver.

-Que quería averiguar si estabas enamorados cuando regresáramos a Japón. ¿Ya lo descubriste?

-No entiendo para qué lo quieres saber.

_-"Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí. Y me va a costar"_ No, por nada. Me alegra saber que ya no sientes nada por la "huequita" inútil esa. Es rara la vez que Ichinose se enoja, normalmente es un chico comprometido pero relajado y no le gustan los conflictos. Pero también era alguien que sabía muy bien defender a las personas importantes para él. Y ese comentario lo afectó más que si hubieran insultado a su propia madre.

- O me parece a mí o estás hablando de…

-¿Rika?- Lo interrumpió- ¿De quién más? No sé de nadie más con esas características. Me da tanta risa cuando la veo jugar, se ve que no sabe que sólo la usan como reemplazo.- Domon seguía dándole la espalda abrochando los últimos botones de su camisa pero se dio la vuelta al escuchar un golpe. Ichinose había golpeado su puño de lado contra la pared.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué dijiste eso de ella?- Reclamó oír una respuesta recargando aun su puño en la pared.

-¡Cuando me digas por qué la defiendes tanto! Ya no te reconozco.

-Yo tampoco a ti. Nunca creí que mi mejor amigo dijera esas cosas.

-No dije más que la verdad- _"Se está tardando. Espero que no lleguemos a los golpes"_- Se decía mentalmente Domon sabía que si llegaban a algo más que palabras, no podría dañar a su amigo y terminaría revelándole todo. No ayudaría en nada, él tenía que darse cuenta por sí solo.

-¡Y a ti qué más te da! No mentí

-¡Porque no voy a tolerar que hables así de ella!

-¡ENTONCES DIME DE UNA VEZ QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTES DE VERDAD POR ELLA!- _"Kami, ábrele la cabeza y alúmbralo"_

-¡YO LA QUIERO MÁS QUE NADA EN EL MUNDO!- Ichinose calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, o más bien gritado

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?- _"Sí, sí. Con ésta mente tan brillante que tengo no tardaré en tener novia".- _La primera parte estaba completa; Ichinose había admitido que quería a Rika. La segunda parte tendría un nivel más complicado; decir que la quería ENFRENTE de ella. En cuánto a Ichinose, repasaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho, pero… si se lo había gritado a Domon ¿Qué importaba si le decía el resto? Lo que se le ocurría en aquel momento-

-Yo… me di cuenta que la quiero. Que no duermo sin oír su voz. Que no despierto si no la veo en sueños aunque sea un segundo. Que no me concentro si no está a mi lado, y aun así me concentro menos teniéndola allí.- Terminó de decir Ichinose con la cabeza baja y tocándose el corazón. No latía a mil por el enojo, ya se había esfumado. Sino porque estaba más que claro que todo lo que dijo no era sino una simple verdad.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil.-Decía Domon con un cierto tono de arrogancia. Ichinose entendió al instante las verdaderas intenciones de el defesa y no pudo mas que sonreír. Pero la actitud de Domon cambió a una de súplica.- ¡Pero lo que dije de ella no fue cierto. Lo juro por mi vida. No me mates, tenía que hacerlo o tu nunca te hub…!

-Comprendo.- Interrumpió el chico- Te lo agradezco Domon. Bueno, nos vemos al rato.- Dijo saliendo del cuarto de su amigo.- _"Y a ti Rika…te lo diré algún día… no muy lejano"_ Sonrió y se metió a su cuarto esperando ser llamado por los del periódico, claro, cuando llegaran. Ese rato aprovecharía para pensar cómo se lo diría y más importante, visualizar esa sonrisa que tanto lo enloquecía.

x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/- x-/-x-/-x

-¿Pero por qué no me quieres decir lo que te dijo Domon?- Preguntaba Rika. Estaba en su cuarto y SORPRESIVAMENTE ya había acabado de vestirse y peinarse. Estaba sentada al borde de su cama mirando de manera un poco preocupada a Tsunami, sentado en posición de flor de loto y cabizbajo. Como lo dijo en el parque no le diría nada a su amiga con respecto a los sentimientos de Ichinose. Él sabía que quizá esa decisión era un poco egoísta pero tanto cariño le había tomado a ella que trataría de evitarle el mayor daño posible, contando si tenía que alejarla de Ichinose o desaparecerlo de su vida.

-Ya te dije que no fue nada grave. Me contó cómo les fue en América y yo le platiqué lo que hizo Raimon. Eso fue todo. Nada de qué preocuparse.- Plasmó una sonrisa en su cara, fingida obviamente. Ella no le quiso preguntar más pero tenía que recordarle la promesa que hicieron ese día.

-Tsunami, te creo. Pero…

-Dime.

-Yo todavía tengo presente lo que prometimos aquel día…

*x.x.x FLASHBACK x.x.x* _(ACLARACIÓN: El flashback se basó en una parte del último flashback del capitulo dos, cuando Tsunami invitó a Rika a su casa después de lo que pasó por si se quieren regresar a leerlo y si no está bien.)_

Tsunami caminaba a lado de Rika indicándole el camino a su casa, ok, no exactamente la suya.

-Llegamos.- Anunció Tsunami después de abrir la puerta con su llave a haciéndose a un lado para dejar paras a su compañera.

-Tu casa es muy linda.

-Gracias pero no es mía. Es de unos tíos pero ellos están en una boda, tardarán un buen rato en llegar.-Le explicó el surfista a la peliazul. Aun así seguía asombrada. No era una mansión pero era algo grande. Parecía una casita de porcelana. Había mucha luz a pesar de que afuera el cielo ya se estaba cayendo.- Será mejor que llames a Touko por teléfono. Ves cómo se pone de gruñona y no queremos eso.- Aquel comentario hizo reír levemente a Rika mientras tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a marcar. Mientras ella hablaba con su amiga avisándole lo sucedido, el pelirosa buscó un poco de ropa que creía le podría quedar a la chica. Cuando regresó la encontró con la bocina un poco alejada de su oído y rió al instante ya que comprendió lo que Touko le decía por la bocina.

-¡PERO NI SE TE OCURRA DORMIR EN LA MISMA CAMA CON ÉL! ¡SI TE HACE ALGO, AVISAME DE INMEDIATO Y YO PERSONALMENTE VOY Y LE ROMPO SU TABLA DE SURF EN LA CABEZOTA DE PALMERA QUE TIENE! ¡Y DESPUÉS MANDO A TODOS MIS GUARDAESPALDAS A CORTARLE LOS…!- Rika cortó al instante porque se dio cuenta que Tsunami había escuchado todo. Por eso y por la cara de susto que puso su compañero al escuchar la última parte.

-Ehh, discúlpala. Es que… a veces es m-medio sobre protectora. Tú sabes. – Tsunami volvió en sí después de que Rika le mojara la cara.

-Ahora quédate aquí, yo voy por el chocolate. Siéntete como en tu casa.

-Arigato, Tsunami-Kun.- De verdad que el tener amigo como el loco del mar te servía demasiado en momentos así de deprimentes. Todavía le dolían las palabras del castaño pero se dio cuenta que Tsunami estaba haciendo todo lo posible para animarla. Eso la hiso sonreír y agradecerle mentalmente. Y a Touko también, detrás de todas esas amenazas sabía que era porque se preocupaba por ella. Tsunami llegó a los pocos minutos con dos tazas y dos panques. Dejó que Rika le platicara lo que quisiera, no la iba a obligar a contarle algo que no quería

-…Entonces me di cuenta…pues…que sí lo quiero. Pero ya me quedó claro que él a mi no.

-Te entiendo. Me pasa algo similar.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y me puedes contar?- Por alguna razón, desde que estaban ahí Tsunami sentía como si la conociera de toda la vida. Sentía una increíble confianza en ella como si fuera su ángel guardián. ¿Quién le podría decir que no a esos ojos soñadores y a esa ternura que emanaba?

-Lo que pasa es que yo también estoy en-namorado… y de alguien del equipo.

-¡Ya lo sabía! Sabía que te gustaba Touko.

-¡No! No es ella.

-¿Haruna?

-No

-Aki.- Volvió a negar una vez más.

-¡Natsumi!

-¡No!

-Pues dudo mucho que sea Fuyuka.

-No, qué horror.

¿Entonces de quién hablas?- El chico estaba muy nervioso.

-De…de… Tachi.

-¿Tachimukai? Asintió y se preparaba para cualquier reclamo de su parte de cómo era posible y "Ambos son niños" pero…

-¡Qué lindo! ¡Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja!

-Sé realista, Rika. Él es un niño igual que yo. Es casi imposible que nos dejen estar juntos.

-No seas tonto, estamos en un año muy diferente, eso ya no es extraño. Y si de verdad lo quieres qué te importa lo que te digan.

-¿De verdad crees eso?

-Claro, Rika Urabe jamás se retracta de lo que dice. Te aseguro que algún día tendrás la fuerza suficiente y le dirás todo lo que sientes a Tachimukai. Es un niño muy lindo.

-Sí, es…muy fuerte, tierno confiable y protector. Se esfuerza un poco más cada día. Y bajo esa cara de niño tiene un alma de guerrero.

-¿Lo ves? Lo que importa es que se lo digas y que no te importe el "Qué dirán". Y ten por seguro que yo siempre los apoyaré.-

_-"En serio cree que funcionaría. Y se ve que tengo su apoyo"_- Tsunami le regaló una sonrisa única y sincera, él también tendría que agradecerle ya que ella confiaba plenamente en que sería feliz.- Arigato, Rika.

-¡Ya sé! Hagamos una promesa.

-¿A qué te refieres? Como para qué.

- Seremos la estrella del otro. Aunque no me veas sabes que estoy contigo para lo que necesites y viceversa. Siempre nos confiaremos lo que nos pasa el uno al otro. Seremos como las sombras, siempre con el otro ¿Sí?

-Me parece bien ¿Quieren más chocolate?

-Hai.

-Oye, ahora que lo veo, debería traerte el chocolate un poco más caliente. Estás muy pálida, seguro fue por la lluvia.- Así pasaron el resto de la tarde mientras el sol se escondía poco a poco y llamaba a la luna. Platicaron de todo, del quipo, de sus gustos, en fin, en tan sólo una tarde se conocieron como si fueran hermanos. Tsunami le tomó un gran cariño a Rika y ella a él pero sus fuerzas se acabaron y se quedó dormida en la sala. Tsunami la contempló un tiempo más, le daba alivio el que después de ese día tan amargo para ella él haya podido endulzarlo. La llevó al cuarto de huéspedes y la arropó. Cuando sus tíos llegaron les contó lo ocurrido y ellos aceptaron que se quedara esa noche

*x.x.x FIN FLASHBACK x.x.x*

-Sabes que cuando lo necesites estaré contigo ¿Verdad?- Y de ahí surgieron complicaciones. Recordaba que Rika tenía confianza en que él sería feliz ¿Por qué no apoyarla a ella paraqué también hiciera la prueba de encontrar su felicidad con Ichinose? Tendría que pensarlo más a fondo.

-Lo sé, hermanita. La verdad es…

-Ajá, dime.

-Que… creo que Ichinose se siente raro.

-¿Tiene diarrea?

-¡NO, SONZA! Me refiero a que, creo que le cambiaron el cerebro y ahora…siente algo por ti.

-No lo creo. Sé que no me odia pero nunca me podría ver como algo más.

-Pero, si se diera el caso en que dijera que te quiere ¿Qué le responderías?

-Que…yo, tu ya sabes. Que él…- Un grito los interrumpió, era Endo quien anunciaba por todo el pasillo la llegada del periódico.

-¡Están aquí! ¡Bajen ya!.- Tsunami se paró de la cama y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-Mejor le aviso a Tachimukai. Nos vemos abajo.

-Sí. Bajaré en un momento.- Sólo le faltaba colocarse la pulsera que le había dado su mamá la primera vez que se fue con Raimon, aquella tarde antes de partir cuando conoció a Ichinose, donde descubrió las verdaderas habilidades de ese equipo. Y también donde dejaron al equipo con el ojo cuadrado. Ellos tuvieron la culpa, ¿Para qué le hicieron caso a Anteojos en eso de que un equipo de niñas no podría contra uno de varones, excepto por Touko?

Sin embargo, Ichinose ya había salido e iba a media escalera cuando se acordó de algo.

-Mi celular, qué torpe.- Horas antes su madre le había hablado desde Estados Unidos para saber cómo estaba después de que supo del incidente. Cuando su hijo le dejo que todo estaba bien después le avisó lo de la entrevista y su madre se puso muy contenta por él. Le advirtió que en un rato le llamaría para comunicarle con su papá al llegar de trabajar. Pero justo cuando llegó al último escalón del segundo piso, por obra del destino o no se sabe con exactitud se topó con Rika quién ya había salido.

-Rika…- Se quedaron sin hablar, bueno, más bien él no pudo hablar. La miraba de pies a cabeza como si fuera la octava maravilla, aunque para él desde hace ya tiempo Rika ya era una auténtica maravilla. Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas corte globo, sin tirantes, color azul pavo y tornasol, unas zapatillas con muy poco tacón. El pelo no lo llevaba muy diferente, sólo había marcado más los caireles y llevaba un broche de mariposa de lado izquierdo recogiéndoselo un poco. Decía que no quería cambiar mucho su apariencia y que quería mostrarse como era. Un collar también de mariposa y el brazalete que su madre le dio. Era como una princesa moderna pero encantadora

-WOW, estás… muy linda. _"¿Linda? Pero si falta poco para tenerla en una aparador de cristal."_- Al parecer Ichinose también tenía su Inner, con el que se le había hecho la costumbre de pelear.

- Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien.- Rogaba internamente que su cara no estuviera colorada.

-Las cámaras te van a amar.

-No creo pero mejor bajamos antes de que nos busquen.- Antes de darle paso a Rika para bajar las escaleras le estiro su brazo, como si…

-¿Me concedería el honor de acompañarla, señorita? "Me va a matar pero no puedo perder la oportunidad".- Rika rió levemente y lo tomó del antebrazo.

-Recuerdo…cuando esto lo hacía muy seguido.- Comentaba la peliazul mientras bajaban.

-Jeje, sí, yo también me acuerdo.- No pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Ambos se acordaron cuando Rika no se le despegaba al chico. Cuando de la nada llegaba y lo tomaba como ahora. Pero sus opiniones se volvían a dividir. Rika esperaba que no se incomodara como e aquellos días; e Ichinose esperaba que ahora lo hiciera más seguido.

-Al fin llegaron los de la entrevista.- Comentó Rika sin notar que su acompañante no le hacia mucho caso a lo que decía. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Sólo faltaba que la bajar hubiera un baile de máscaras. Que los demás esperaran la llegada de los dos faltantes, ella con un antifaz y un abanico de plumas, y él también con antifaz y quizá una capa. De la nada llegar al centro y no importando la presencia de música o no empezar una danza lenta e interminable. Eso fue lo que le pasó por la mente. Hasta que Rika lo "despertó"

-Ehhh, si no me sueltas, no podré caminar. Tendría que llevarte conmigo.

-Ahh, sí. L-lo siento.

-Descuida.- Se reunieron con los demás hasta el momento en que los llamaran. Rika conversaba animadamente con Haruna mientras Ichinose estaba con Domon, Matsuno y Kurimatsu.

-Rika Urabe.- Una reportera la llamó. Era su turno para la sesión y las preguntas. Tsunami la miró y levantó sus dos pulgares en señal de ánima al igual que Tachimukai que estaba con el surfista. Ichinose al instante la siguió con la mirada deseándole suerte, Tsunami se dio cuenta y eso lo confundió mal. ¿Estaba mal lo que hacía? O más bien, lo que no hacía. Después de un rato salió del cuarto de fotografía y se dirigió a las cámaras. Desde que había salido no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La veía reírse en algunas ocasiones, meditar en algunas preguntas y suspirar en unas otras. Todo de ella había tomado. Y era perfecta.

Él día siguió así entre fotos, videos y entrevistas. Cuando se retiraron los del periódico los demás se fueron a cambiar para bajar a cenar. Faltaba poco para empezar a servir pero Ichinose todavía no aparecía.

-¡TSUNAGARIYO!- **(N/A: ¿Se les hace familiar?)** Cantaban algunos para matar el hambre. Otros conversaban sobre sus respuestas y una que otra anécdota de ese día.

-Rika ¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar?- Le sugirió Domon, tal vez así algo podría pasar entre ellos dos. Asintió y lo buscó en su cuarto, en el baño, en todos lados.

Ichinose se encontraba en el balcón del segundo piso. En silencio, observando el cielo estrellado, de esos cielos que pocas veces se puede admirar en la vida, sintiendo el aire en la cara. Sin pensar en nada. Hasta que un ruido anunciando que alguien había entrado lo hizo voltear.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te estamos esperando. Baja ya o no cenarás.

-Sí.- La siguió sintiendo la última brisa de la noche que también atrajo una duda momentánea consigo.- _"No sé quién tiene más brillo: si las estrellas…o tú"_

Lo importante ya había ocurrido; se dio cuenta que la amaba. Lo que venia era decírselo. Y en verdad cómo deseaba ser el reflejo del mar en esos momentos. Calmado y lleno de luz del reflejo de la luna. Para saber qué hacer ahora. Pero tenía la confianza a su favor, porque seguro ella lo seguía queriendo…

…o al menos eso pensaba él.

**Antes que nada perdón si Endo interrumpió a Rika en lo que iba a responder, es parte de la historia, lo sabrán más adelante pero por ahora…no. ¡Al fin pasó la sesión de fotos! No pongo la de todos (mejor dicho la de ninguno) pero en esa parte era momento de fantasear cómo estaría vestido cada uno, poses y lo que se les pegue la gana. Yo lo hice. Nos vemos ya pronto. Los quierouuu.**


	6. Cielo al revés

**WOW, un mes y no lo seguí, en verdad lo siento. Pero de ahora en adelante pondré lo que esté a mi alcance para actualizar más pronto. Y antes de que se me olvide…de nuevo, MUCHAS gracias a las personas que han dejado review, y a las que no también, eso de verdad que inspira a seguir. Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5, apoyen a Japón (aunque sea con buenas vibras).**

Cielo al revés.

-…Quedan pocos minutos para terminar el partido, Japón tiene un gol de ventaja pero Italia no deja de atacar ¿Japón se llevará la victoria y habrá posibilidad de empate?- Narraba Kakuma, el fiel cronista del equipo Inazuma. Aquel juego no era más que un simple partido de amistad. El equipo de Italia había viajado a Tokio de visita y para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes del torneo pasado.

-El marcador va 2-1 favor nosotros pero Italia está dando batalla.- Natsumi estaba un poco preocupada ya que desde que vio a ambos equipos enfrentarse era una verdadera batalla, ambos tenían una fuerza impresionante y estrategias inigualables.

-¿Creen que mantengan ese gol de ventaja?

-No te preocupes Haruna, confía en que los chicos sabrán qué hacer.- Como siempre, Aki uno de los soportes más importantes del equipo.

-Tienes razón.

-¡Le robaron el balón a Raimon! Gianluca Zanardi le acaba de quitar el balón a Toramaru.

-Fidio, ahí va.- Gianluca le pasó el balón a Fidio quien se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería de Japón.

-¡Odin Sword!- El balón, como siempre, se acercaba con una gran potencia pero Endo no le tenía miedo al balón.

-¡Mano Fantasma!- Aunque Endo tenía nuevas técnicas no quiso dejar atrás las primeras que dominó y las mejoró bastante.

- Endo logró detener la técnica de Fidio…Y suena el silbato dándole la victoria a Raimon.- Informaba Kakuma. El equipo obviamente se puso a celebrar, Italia era uno de los equipos más fuertes que han enfrentado y haberles ganados significaba que habían mejorados bastante su forma de jugar.

-Muchas gracias por haber jugado con nosotros.

-Al contario Endo, nos sirvió mucho para corregir nuestros errores.

-Chicos, vengan por agua.- Aki y las demás repartieron las botellas mientras los integrantes de ambos equipos convivían entre sí.

-Fubuki, qué ojeras tan grandes tienes.

-Son para verte… ¡No tengo la culpa!, no puedo controlar lo que sueño. Estos días he tenido sueños medio extraños, he soñado son vagabundos, con ladrones…y con vagabundos que son ladrones. **(N/A: A mi me pasó)**

-…OK.

-Ay Sakuma, no me digas que no has tenido sueños así.

-Pues, una vez soñé con pingüinos que se comían la cabeza de Fudou mientras Kido se burlaba a carcajadas de él usando un bikini morado. Lo más extraño es que el morado sí le queda al color de Kido.

-Y me dices que yo estoy loco.- Unos cuántos como Kazemaru, Tsunami, Domon, Tachimukai, Ichinose y Matsuno se encontraban en la estancia jugando videojuegos cuando como si estuvieran volteando de cabeza todo el piso de arriba. Rika bajaba a zancadas las escaleras y le iba preguntando a todo el mundo por quién sabe qué cosa hasta que llegó a la sala.

-¡No lo encuentro!

-Cálmate ¿Quieres?

-No puedo Tachi.

-¿A quién buscas, Rika?- Ni Domon quien fue el preguntó ni Ichinose sabían a qué se refería y lo más raro es que los demás estaban en completa calma y en ningún momento dejaron de jugar, como si hubiera pasado antes.

-¡A mi querido!

-¿Mande?- Por reflejo Ichinose volteó pero Rika parecía haberlo ignorado.

-Seguiré buscando en mi cuarto.

¿De quién habrá hablado, eh Ichinose?

¿Cómo que de quién?- Preguntó Kazemaru como si hubiera sido lo más obvio del mundo.- Pues de su computadora.

-¿DE SU COMPUTADORA?- Preguntaron los americanos al unisonó.

-Sí, "Spukky" o algo así, le puso nombre a su laptop, ¿De quién creían que hablaba Rika?

-Este, no, de nadie.- De nuevo, se oyó cómo alguien bajaba las escaleras corriendo.

-La encontré, estaba en el piso de mi habitación.

-Ay niña, a ver qué otro día andas de descuidada.- Le regañaba Tsunami.

-Cállate que estaba debajo de tu "hermoso" traje de baño.- Tsunami debió avergonzado la mirada mientras los demás se echaban a reír, a excepción de Ichinose quien tenía una ligera duda en su cabecita.

-Aguarden ¿Por qué estaba tu traje…en el cuarto de Rika?

-Cierto ¿Por qué, Tsunami?- Fue el turno de Tachimukai de hablar pero ésta vez con un leve tono de molestia pero las risas burlonas de los demás seguían.

-Etto, yo lo explico.

-Todos te escuchamos, Tsunami.

-Lo que pasa es que Tsunami es sonámbulo y no sé por qué tiene la maña de a veces ir a mi habitación. También ha ido a la tuya Tachi, y a la de los demás.

-Ah, por eso ayer desperté con una foto de Yuuka bajo mi almohada.- Y esa pose de relajado se desvaneció por completo al sentir la mirada de odio de Goenji.

-¿Y me puedes explicar POR QUÉ justamente la foto de mi hermanita?

-Cavé mi tumba...- Así avanzó parte de la tarde y como el equipo de Italia no se iría hasta el otro día Raimon se ofreció a guiarlos por Tokio.

-Y ahora ¿Qué quieren hacer?- Preguntó Goenji.

-¿Por qué no vamos por un helado?-Sugirió Shori.

-Yo paso.

-¿Por qué Kabeyama? Es helado. HE-LA-DO.

-Sí pero voy a sentir que me estoy tragando la cabeza de Midorikawa.

-Te oí ¿eh?- Avisó el peliverde quien estaba un poco más apartado platicando con Hiroto, Kido y Domon. Después de eso decidieron ir a un espectáculo en un circo en el centro de la ciudad.

-Increíble, la verdad en que en Italia no hay muchos circos.- Informó Fidio con una emoción como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Entonces quiere decir que vendrán más seguido a Japón ¿Cierto?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Cállense que ya va comenzar.- Regañaba Kogure mientras se atascaba de palomitas y veinte chucherías más.

- Damas y caballos, digo, caballeros, niños y piñas, ay perdón, niñas, sean bienvenidos aquí al circo de Yaki Kouru donde la magia sí existe, porque es la maravilla del arduo entrenamiento y amor a su trabajo de nuestros increíbles actores. Sin más comencemos, ustedes sólo permanezcan sentados y deseo de todo corazón que el show sea de su agrado.- Anunciaba el director del circo.

-Es una persona muy amable.

-Así es, Haruna.

-Ichinose, reacciona.

-¿Qué?

-Otra vez con lo mismo, aunque sea hoy deja de pensar el ella y trata de distraerte un poco ¿sí?

-Está bien. _"Trataré".-_ Y sin más los actos comenzaron uno por uno; los acróbatas, los traga fuegos, Amy, reina del agua, el hombre elástico, la domadora de leones, bailarinas, arlequines y más personajes casi salidos de un cuento de hadas. Un show digno de reyes traídos simples personas, sin duda los actores no reflejaban esclavitud en su mirada, de verdad estaban alegres de estar ahí esa noche demostrando lo que les gustaba hacer y gracias a eso el show brillo en todo su esplendor, irradiaban alegría la cual se contagiaba a chicos y grandes. Finalmente después de una hora y media todo acabó no sin antes despedir a los actores entre aplausos y una que otra flor de parte del público. Los chicos salieron esperando al señor Furukabu y la caravana relámpago.

-Me encantó, jamás había visto algo parecido.

-Presiento que nunca habías asistido a un circo, Natsumi..- Comentó Kido con una leve sonrisa quizá burlona

-…Eh…algo así.

-¿Habías venido a algún circo?

-No.- El grupo cayó ante la respuesta, no tenía que haber divagado tanto al responder.

-Siento que falta alguien pero no recuerdo quién.- Endo miraba hacia muchas direcciones tratando de recordar si estaban todos o averiguar quién todavía no estaba con ellos.

-Es cierto, falta Shadow.

-Ahí viene.- Kazemaru señaló al frente e iba in muy alegre Shadow brincando con un papel en la mano.

-¿Qué traes en la mano?

-Pues dedos.

-Ya lo sé pero en los dedos…

-Uñas.

-Ay, Endo se refiere a qué es eso que estás sosteniendo.- dijo Kazemaru ya estresado de tanta tontería pero Tobitaka fue más rápido y le quitó aquel objeto de sus manos.

-órale, creo que a Shadow de verdad le gustó el circo.- Ante aquel comentario todos los presentes rodearon a Tobitaka y observaron la foto.

-¿No erala domadora de leones?- Y lo que dijo Tsunami fue cierto; era una foto de la domadora doblando levemente las rodillas, una mano apoyándose en una y con la otra mandando lo que parecía ser un beso. Tenía escrito con plumón rosa "Con MUCHO amor y miles de abrazos para Shadow" y el dibujito de un corazón. Al momento después todos voltearon a ver a Shadow.

-¿Qué? Estaba muy linda y le pedí un autógrafo.

-¿Y por qué tienes un poco de brillo labial en tus labios?- Le cuestionó Haruna con voz acusadora

-Este… ¡Ay miren! ¡Llegó el señor Furukabu! Todos suban.- Y como señal bendita Shadow subió corriendo a la caravana y fingió estar dormido. Antes de regresar al edificio y llevar a los italianos a su hotel el grupo optó por dar un paseo por la bahía ya que pronto atardecería y cerca de ahí se encontraba una plaza de artesanías y varias cosas más, no quería regresar tarde y no se les pasó por la cabeza quedarse a ver como el sol de ocultaba, sólo a una persona.

Rika iba caminando sola cerca de la bahía mientras que la GRAN mayoría ya estaban en la plaza mencionada recorriendo puesto por puesto, otros simplemente fueron a dar la vuelta cerca debido a que ya conocían el lugar.

La peliazul caminaba por un puente de madera a la orilla con la mirada perdida hasta que unas voces la detuvieron y la hicieron voltear al lugar de donde provenían.

-¿Qué fue lo que d-dijiste?

-Dije que si te quieres casar conmigo. – Una pareja bastante enamorada. El hombre apoyado en una rodilla y con un anillo de plata en la mano, y la chica a más no poder de asombro, levemente llorando y con la mirada llena de luz.

-¡Claro que sí!- La tierna pareja de futuros esposos se abrazaron y unieron sus labios por poco tiempo.- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que decirle a mis padres!.- y corrieron de la mano hacia la dirección contraria. Rika miraba la escena un poco enternecida pero notó algo que la hizo bajar la mirada. El color del cabello de la joven era azul un poco similar al suyo y el chico tenía ciertos rasgos de su padre.

-Si hubiera una forma de regresara aquellos días.

-El día que encuentre la razón de por qué Domon siempre desaparece será uno de los días más felices de mi vida.- Ichinose miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar a su amigo, de pronto la pareja anterior corría a lado de él y el chico pudo ver el anillo que llevaba la feliz comprometida, _"Otra boda futura"_ pensó y sonrió, no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía pero al fijarla mirada al frente encontró a Rika en el puente, apoyada con sus antebrazos en el borde y mirado al horizonte. La mejillas del castaño se tiñeron un poco pero no comprendía por qué ella estaría ahí sola, apartada de los demás, decidió hacerle compañía porque se había dado por vencido en su antigua búsqueda.

-Rika.- Corrió un poco para llegar a ella.

-Ichinose, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso venía a preguntarte. Es que te vi y no quise dejarte sola pero si no quieres que esté…

-Claro que sí, bueno, digo que si quieres quedarte yo no tengo problema.- Ichinose se colocó frente a ella en la misma posición y también viendo al sol que ya tenía ganas de ocultarse.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-No me respondiste a lo primero.

-Ah, pues es que yo ya conozco Tokio y quería que los demás tuvieran su atención en llevar a los italianos a conocer la cuidad.

-Ya veo.- Se formó un silencio en aquel lugar, nada incómodo pero Ichinose recordó que desde su regreso no habían platicado mucho y decidió aprovechar aquella oportunidad.

-¿Y cómo has estado? No me has contado qué hiciste mientras estuvimos en América.

-Pues no hay mucho, de la escuela no me quejo, llevo muy buen promedio y estoy en lo del concurso de poesía, tú sab…- Al decir eso volteó a verlo pero tuvo una oportunidad MUY extraña pero que no dejaría pasar. Detrás del chico, palabras, versos y rimas aparecían a su alrededor. Rika sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de una maleta que traía desde el inicio.

-No te muevas.- Le indicó la chica, Ichinose sólo obedeció un poco extrañado por aquella petición, Rika comenzó a anotar todas esas palabras en desorden, cada letra, cada verso que se formaba era mejor que el otro, más dulce y delicado que el anterior.

-Ya acabé. Muchas gracias.- Le indicó la chica cuando terminó.

-Ehhh, ¿De nada?

-Luego te explico.

-Ah sí, ¿Viste a la pareja que estaba corriendo por acá?

-Sí, yo vi la declaración, le vana a avisar a los padres de la chica.- Dijo Rika pero nuevamente ese recuerdo le provocó presión en el pecho, más concisamente en el corazón.

-¿Dije algo que no debía?- Ichinose notó aquel movimiento y se preocupó un poco por ella.

-No, solo que…- Recordó lo que su tía le dijo una vez; _"De alguna forma tienes que desahogarte. No es bueno quedarte con estos dolores y mucho más a tu edad. Ya no eres la misma de antes"_ y quizá era momento de aliviarse aunque fuera por un momento.

-Rika, si tienes algo que decirme puedes hacerlo.- Definitivamente en aquel momento le iba a tomar la palabra.

-Es…sobre mis padres.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-Desde el principio tú sabías que tenía algunos problemas ¿No es así?

-Sí pero, ¿Hay algo malo con ellos?

-Pues, parece que las cosas se complicaron. Y mucho.

-En qué forma.- Rika suspiró y tomó fuerza para relatarle todo.

-Pues desde hace como un mes ya no se hablan. Mi padre sale mucho y no le dirige la palabra a mamá. Sólo se halan cuando se pelean y la verdad mi mamá quiere tener las cosas en paz pero ni padre no lo quiere. Mamá trató de hablar con él.

-¿Trato?

-Ella le dijo que si ya era todo. Que si era mejor que estuvieran separados llegaran a un cuerdo en el cual los dos estuvieran de acuerdo pero él niega que tiene problemas, incluso la quiere sacar de la casa y ya ni por mí se preocupa. Me podrían matara afuera de la escuela o pasarme cualquier cosa y él como si nada. Ya no sabemos qué hacer, Ichinose.- El mencionado se sorprendió. Jamás pensó que le pasaba eso a su compañera, y más por el hecho de que ella siempre estaba alegre pero se acababa de dar cuenta que desde hace ya varios días la acabarlos entrenamientos se agotaba mucho y estaba un poco desanimada.

- _"Así que era eso" _Rika…

-Créeme, si no lo vuelvo a ver en mi vida no me importaría pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Lo que me importa es mi mamá. Aunque me diga que va a estar bien no es fácil olvidar tanto tiempo así como así, digo, se conocen desde hace casi 17 años.

-Comprendo.

-Y aunque trato de hacerme la fuerte por mi mamá y no lloro cuando está ella, volteó a ver las fotos de mi cuarto, aquellas donde estamos los 3 sonriendo y luego me doy cuenta que eso nunca volverá, nunca más volveré a tener momentos así con "mamá y papá". Que todo se va a ir al olvido.

-Te juro que si pudiera hacer algo lo haría pero no creo poder ayudarte mucho.

-No importa, el que alguien haya estado aquí oyendo mi "sermón" me sirvió de desahogo. Muchas gracias Ichinose-kun.

-No es ningún sermón. Son cosas que uno nunca piensa que le pasarán a uno hasta que, pues, pasan.

-Sin embargo no puedo dejar de sentir que algo me presiona la garganta, tal vez es que no he llorado en semanas, hay momentos donde todo se me olvida pero al llegar a casa no puedo evitar sentirme mal, todo lo que una vez vivimos como familia no volverá, y la sonrisa de mi mamá tardará en reaparecer. Hago todo lo que puedo para hacerla reír pero puedo oír su llanto por las noches.- Ichinose miraba fijamente al agua hasta que vio una onda formarse en ella, otra más apareció hasta levantar la mirada y observar a Rika llorando silenciosamente. Sus lágrimas eran las que caían y provocaban el ligero movimiento en el agua. No podía verla así, no solo porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de ella, sino porque sentía su dolor. No le podía jurar que sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, sería mentira pero tan sólo se lo imaginaba y sentía una opresión en el pecho, tan sólo tenía catorce años y tenía que pasar por todo esto. La abrazó contra su pecho y cerró sus ojos, trasmitiéndole todo su apoyo sólo a ella.

-Llora, te doy mi palabra que no te voy a juzgar.- Y así, acomodada en su pecho y aferrada a su camisa Rika dejó fluir sus emociones. Lloró por varios minutos mientras él pensaba en cómo podría animarla y en cómo era posible que a ella que se esmeraba por triunfar en todo, que cualquiera pensaría que tenía una vida tranquila estuviera sufriendo de esa forma. Cuando Rika se calmó decidieron dar una vuelta por ahí antes de que fuera hora de regresar.

Buscaría la forma de ayudarla. Por otro lado, Rika se sentía más aliviada y de verdad agradeció a Ichinose el haber estado con ella en todo momento, y enserio pudo sentir su apoyo. "Cuando ya no puedas apóyate en mi ¿De acuerdo?" Esas fueron las palabras de Ichinose antes de retirarse de aquel puente. El no ver una sonrisa radiante en el rostro de Rika era como no tener sol por mil años. Y un cielo al revés…como en el que se había convertido la vida de la peliazul.

**Uff, acabé, un poco tarde pero lo cumplí, es que estuve todo el día fuera y me fue imposible subirlo antes. Espero que no les haya aburrido. El final yo lo sentí como el que más me salió…se podría decir que algo medio parecidito pasa conmigo…pero a otra cosa, ya, de veras voy a tratar de subir antes los próximos capítulo (o mínimo no dejar que pase un mes sin subir), me voy otra vez, suerte a todos, paz.**


	7. Lejos del Sol

**Al fin revivió mi long-fic. De una vez aviso que mañana no voy a estar por acá porque me voy de paseo con mi madre y mi tía, aclaro; contra mi voluntad. Odio salir. ¡Ni siquiera sé a dónde! **

**Antes de comenzar les contaré una historia, mis niños. No diré fuentes, fue fuera de aquí pero éstos últimos días me han llegado rumores acerca de Ichinose…y Aki *snif* contrólate. No diré cuáles pero ayer dije **_**"¡Ya me harté! Mejor acepto la derrota"**_** sí, ya iba a tirar la toalla. Pero después recordé que el IchiRika es mi pareja favoritísima de la serie y no me podía rendir tan fácil. Nada esta escrito ni decidido. Y después leí la 2nda parte del fic de **_**Kani14**_** (se los recomiendo AMPLIAMENTE) y me animé más. Entonces ¡sigue la guerra! No me voy a dar por vencida hasta el día que sea oficial lo que pasa con Ichinose. ¡Porque soy Shouko…y soy fan IchiRika! Ya, ya acabó mi cuento. En resumen, el día que sepa la verdad de lo que pasa haré drama, lloraré o me alegraré pero hasta ****ese ****día. Por ahora sigo con la esperanza. Inazuma Eleven no es mío pero eso ya lo saben.**

**Y ya, pasamos con el fic ¡Buen provecho! Bueno, que les guste.**

-¡Al fin! ¡Estoy AGOTADO!.- Ya todos estaban de regreso en el campamento. Había sido un día DEMASIADO ajetreado pero habían convivido como no habían tenido tiempo antes.

-Midorikawa, pero si tú fuiste quién estuvo de arriba abajo. Que primero a la feria, que luego a la plaza, ya perdí la cuenta de a cuántos lugares fuimos.

-Y entonces, Hirotito ¿Por qué me acompañaste?- Le cuestionaba Midorikawa al pelirrojo de manera un poco coqueta haciendo que éste se sonrojara.

-¡Porque tú me obligaste!

-¿Estás seguro? No creo que haya sido sólo por eso…

-¡Cállate, Afeminado!-Algunos veían de forma divertida la discusión de éstos dos. Otros prefirieron ayudar en la cocina ya que no habían cenado y otro… pues haciendo sus cosas por el edificio. Pero hubo una persona en particular que estaba más seria de lo normal. Pero Matsuno fue el único que se había percatado de ello.

-Rika-chan…- La peliazul no hacía nada más que dar largos suspiros de vez en cuando y no había dicho nada desde el regreso. Ichinose era el único que sabía por qué estaba así. Bueno, por lo de sus padres y por otra cosa que el castaño ignoraba pero justamente tenía que ver con él.

-¿Qué pasa, Max?- Por otro lado, Rika prefirió aparentar que estaba bien. No podría aguantar todo un interrogatorio si la veían decaída.

-Te veo un poco apagada, y tú no eres así.

-No, no es nada. Es que…

-Es por el concurso ¿cierto?

-Sí, es eso. Estoy medio enrollada con eso.- Eso también era un motivo del por qué de su ánimo…¿¡Cuál ánimo! Estaba más apagado que la alerta de enamoramiento de Endo…así de apagada…ok, un poco menos.

-No te preocupes, Rika-chan. Tú vas a poder.- Interrumpía Midorikawa había llegado de la nada y sentándose del otro lado de la chica apoyándola.

-¡Midorikawa, ven aquí! ¡No me dejes hablando solo cuando te estoy insultando!.- Y también dejando a un muy molesto Hiroto pero el peliverde prefirió ignorarlo.

-Gracias, pero no sé si lo haga bien.

-Que no te preocupes, además todo está en sacar tu arma secreta. Esa que todos tenemos.- Matsuno y Rika no sabían de qué podría estar hablando el chico. Cruzaron miradas pero rápidamente entendieron que estaban en las mismas.

-¿De qué hablas?- Decidió preguntar Matsuno.

-¡Daaaaa! ¿No saben?- Expresó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¡Daaaaa! Pues por algo pregunté ¬¬.

-Pues hablo del ¡FUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡El extra! ¡El estilo de vida! ¡FUAAAAAAA! Ya hasta compré el libro. _"La filosofía del Fua; Tú eres la fuerza y el poder"_- Y nadie supo de dónde carajos sacó el libro pero no era mentira. – Así que ya sabes Rika Cuando no puedas más, grita…-

-Fua.

-No, así no. Es desde adentro. Tomas aire y… ¡Fuuuu…!- Pero no pudo terminar la que cierto "mejor amigo" lo había tomado por el cabello y ahora lo llevaba a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso.

-Te dije que me las ibas a pagar.- Hiroto lo llevó a su recamara y de un portazo la cerró. –Yo te voy a mostrar mi Fua.- Le susurró seductoramente al peliverde quién estaba un poco asustado. Objetos caído, golpes a las paredes y uno que otro "¡Auxilio!" era todo lo que se oía hasta que…

¡Que NO toques ahí!- Y así, supieron que era el momento de no molestarlos.

-Etto…y te decía, Rika.- Continuó Matsuno.- No debes preocuparte ahora. Por algo llegaste a la final. Seguro que algo te va a venir a la cabeza. Tranquila.

-Gracias, Max.- Y Rika le regaló una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. De verdad que ese niño sabía subir el ánimo.

-Hey, Celosito.- Le llamaba Domon a… ¿a quién creen?

-No me llames así.- Le susurró el castaño a su compañero.

-Ay perdón pero de qué otra forma quieres que te llame si no dejas de verla. Si quiera finge un poquito.- Le sugería de lo más divertido el peliazul a su amigo. Ichinose se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-Ven.- Se puso de pie y Domon lo siguió a la cocina la cuál estaba vacía…o eso creían.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?- le cuestionó Domon recargándose en la pared.

-¿Tú…crees que vale la pena?- Exclamó un poco desilusionado Ichinose mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos del lugar.

-Sé más específico.

-Es que no estoy seguro de querer o poder decirle lo que siento a…bueno, tú sabes quién.

-¿¡Pero por qué! De verdad no te entiendo. Primero saltaste de alegría al saber que regresaríamos a Japón y volverías a verla. Luego estabas como margarita en el jugo de "Sí la quiero. No la quiero" y cuando por fin admites que estas muerto por ella no quieres hacerle saber cómo te sientes. De verdad que Rika ya te dejó loco.

-No es eso…es que...- Bajó su mirada y se puso a pensar en todo lo que Domon le dijo, y lo peor, es que era cierto.- Mira, el caso es que yo puedo llegar feliz de la vida a ¿decirle qué? Rika, te quiero. Por fin me di cuenta. Pero ¿qué pasa si ella ya no…?

-¿Si ella ya no siente lo mismo por ti?- Por más que quisiera, Domon le hizo una promesa a Tsunami. Él no hablaría de lo conversado. Pero fuera de aquella antigua conversación, Domon nunca dejó de creer que Rika se olvidara de Ichinose. Algo le decía que ella seguía enamorado de él. Lo veía en sus ojos en cada partido, en cada minuto. Ella tenía sentimientos que difícilmente eran borrados.- Estoy seguro que ella te sigue queriendo.

¿Y si no qué? De verdad ya me enganché con todo esto, y si me llega a decir que no…pues fingiré que todo está bien. Pero no sería cierto, porque en realidad la quiero.

-Peor nada pierdes con intentarlo. – Domon se le acercó y tomó asiento cerca de él. Nunca lo había visto tan confundido, y más aún; tan frustrado- ¿Qué pasa en los partidos? No conoces al rival pero aún así los enfrentas. Y no es posible que no puedas enfrentarte a una niña.

-Pues sí, tienes razón pero…- Domon se levantó y caminó hacía la salida dispuesto a irse. Pero paró en seco antes de salir.- Ichinose, no te digo que tengas prohibido caer, pero lo que sí tienes prohibido es a quedarte en el piso. Piensa en ello.- Finalmente salió dejando a Ichinose no tan confundido ya de cómo estaba.

_-"No está prohibido caer, pero sí quedarme tirado_"- Y qué pasaba si le decía que no. No por eso se iban a odiar a muerte ni evitar cada vez que estuvieran cerca. Y tenía que intentarlo. Quería quitarse ya esa maldita sombra en la que vivía, hecha de dudas. Saber lo que Rika pensaba, lo que sentía.- Tiene razón.- Sonrió´ para él.- Se lo voy a decir. Después del concurso. Pero primero tengo que hablar con Touko.- ¿Cómo para qué? Pues ella erala más acercada a la peliazul. Tenía que hablar con ella, nada era mejor que el consejo de una niña en estos casos. Y mejor si es la mejor amiga.- Decidido, se puso de pie y salió…o eso planeaba hasta que alguien de la nada abrió la puerta. De verdad era un mago; la había invocado.

-Perdón, Ichinose ¿Te lastimé?- Le preguntaba una niña un poco preocupada de haber herido al castaño.

-No, no te preocupes, Touko.

-Me alegro.- ¿Me alegro? No no no no, de verdad hay cosas que hay que pensarlas antes de decirlas. El problema aquí es que eso era lo que pensaba pero lo quería callar.

Ehhhh, está bien.- Dijo Kazuya un poco confundido con lo que la chica dijo.

-¡No!, ehhh, no, me refiero a que si algo te pasaba, el equipo me mataría por dejar imposibilitado a su centrocampista, jeje.- Lo trataba de convencer Touko, y también tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Entiendo.- Y al parecer, él le creyó.

-Bueno, yo vine a dejar éste vaso, me voy.- Explicaba lago apresurada la peli salmón pero antes de salir fue detenida por Ichinose.

-No. Espera, Touko…quiero hablar contigo- La soltó y la aludida regresó a su lado.

-¿Y…para qué soy buena?

-Bueno, quería pregunt…Primero prométeme que no vas a decirle NADA a NADIE.- Touko se dio cuenta que Ichinose de verdad estaba algo preocupado, alterado. Se lo pedía como un verdadero favor.

-Te lo juro. Pero bueno ya, qué quieres preguntarme.- Ichinose hizo un además indicándole que se acercara más para poder bajar más la voz.

-Bueno…quiero que me ayudes a-a…descubrir si Rika si-sigue sintiendo algo…por mi.- ¡Aleluya! Lo pudo decir, y eso que se estaba haciendo pedazos por los nervios- ¿Sabes algo? Necesito que me lo digas por favor.- Por otro lado, Touko se sentía feliz, feliz por su amiga pero algo enojada; enojada por ella misma. Sin embargo, era tiempo de ayudarlo. Su amiga se lo merecía más.

-Pues es que entre amigas tampoco nos traicionamos.- El jugador se dio cuenta que lo que le pedía era demasiado, y más para el "Código de Chicas" no contar sus secretos a los demás.

-Está bien. Lo siento. Entendí, pero…a tu criterio, lo que tu piensas ¿crees que aún…tengo oportunidad?- OK, ella ya había entendido que el chico estaba enamorado de Rika .Clarísimo estaba ya. Pero siendo amigas o no, conocidas o perfectas extrañas, no podía negar que Ichinose se veía sumamente adorable con ese sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas y ese tinte de nerviosismo al hablar.

-Si. Completamente. Y no te preocupes, te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites.

-¡Gracias Touko!- Y como simple impulso la abrazó y ésta tardo pero le correspondió….como amigos…pero sólo por esos segundos. El chico notó lo que hacía y se separó de Touko.- Lo siento.- Rascaba su nuca un poco apenado.- Es que de verdad estaba desesperado.- Admitía sin siquiera darse cuenta del insignificante detalle que estaban a algo así de 3 centímetros de distancia. Y en cuanto a Touko, muy amigas pero el ser amigas no te viene a la cabeza cuando estás en una situación así. Tomo cinco segundos en decidir si se separaban y olvidaban eso, o acortar de una vez la distancia. Y sabían que estaba mal, muy mal pero optaron por la segunda opción. También sabían que no era serio pero ya estaba hecho.

Terminaron el beso (porque sí fue un beso) sintiéndose las personas más miserables del planeta.

-¡Perdón Touko! Esto nunca…- Aclaraba el americano todavía sin creer lo que hizo.

-Te entiendo. NO debía pasar. También fue mi culpa.- Estaban en medio de un silencio intensamente incómodo.- No le digamos a nadie. Sólo te veo como un amigo y no le puedo hacer esto a Rika.- El chico sólo atinó a asentir. Así lo acordaron. Touko salió del lugar y fue a su habitación. Fue horrible lo que hizo pero ese gesto estuvo vacio, no sentía nada, entonces no podía llamarse traición. Instantes después también Ichinose se fue de ahí y regresó al comedor con los demás, ya pronto sería la tan esperada cena (y más esperada por Midorikawa y Kabeyama).

Al fin fueron llamados a la mesa aunque algunas personas faltaban.

-¿Dónde está Midorikawa? Preguntó Haruna comenzando a servir en los platos.

-Con Hiroto.- Le respondía Kazemaru.

-¿Y dónde está Hiroto?- volvió a cuestionar la gerente.

-Ehhh, bueno, están en…el caso es que no van a regresar pronto.- Haruna ladeó la cabeza en señal de confusión, todavía era muy inocente para no entenderlo. Pero en cuanto el olor de la comida invadió todo el edificio, Midorikawa bajó al comedor como si no hubiera ingerido alimento en semanas. Peor la tomar asiento…

-¡AUUUCH!- Pues se le olvidó que eso siempre pasaba cuando Hiroto y él "jugaban".

-Falta Sakuma.

-Está de visita en el Instituto Imperial.- Avisó Kido.

-También falta Rika.- Dijo Endo mientras se sentaba. Ichinose efectivamente comprobó que ella faltaba.

-No cenará con nosotros.- Aclaró Aki terminando de llevar los vasos a la mesa.

-¿Por qué? ¿¡Le pasó algo!- Cuestionaba Fubuki un poco preocupado.

-No, está bien. Sólo tiene un poco de fiebre. Es todo.- Le respondía Aki calmándolo.

-Pero tiene que comer algo.- Advirtió Goenji.- Por qué no le llevan algo a su habitación.- Algunos pensaron que Tsunami se ofrecería ya que estaban muy juntos últimamente pero…

-Ichinose ¿por qué no se lo llevas tú?- Sugirió con una sonrisa con "onda" como siempre lo hacía.- Claro que si no quieres, la puedo llevar yo. – Ichinose estaba medio confundido pero Domon estaba peor. Según había quedado claro que Tsunami no se metería ni movería nada para ayudarle a Ichinose, y esa acción mostraba todo lo contrario. Ichinose accedió. Se dirigía a la habitación de la chica mientras Domon se acercaba un poco más a Tsunami.

-Oye, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me habías dicho que…-

-Cambié de opinión.- Admitió un poco avergonzado el chico. ¿Se acuerdan que Domon e Ichinose creían estar solos en la cocina? Pues CREÍAN porque Tsunami estaba detrás de la puerta trasera ya que en ese momento conversaba con Tachimukai pero el pequeño se fue porque Endo le llamaba. Pero Tsunami se quedó y, oh sí, escuchó tooooodo lo que conversaron. Sin embargo se había ido antes del "incidente" de Touko y el jugador.

-¿Y eso?- Le cuestionó Domon mientras se mostraba feliz. Sí es que él había cambiado de opinión, ya serían dos "cupidos" en ese caso.

-Tenías razón. Él se ve que la quiere y lo que pase sea bueno o malo será cosa de ellos. Nosotros sólo podemos apoyarlos, no construirles una relación.

-Amen, Hermano.- Después de eso, la cena siguió como normalmente.

Ichinose tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Rika y después de oír "Adelante" de parte de ella, entró y la vio en cama.

-Pensé…pensamos que podrías tener hambre y con esto seguro te mejoras más rápido.- Se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Rika se enderezó tosiendo un poco y tomó la charola.

-Gracias, todos son muy lindos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya mejor…y caliente.- Por qué creen, pues por la fiebre. Pero el pequeño y malpensado Ichinose había tomado ese "Caliente"en otro contexto muchísimo más fuerte y esto hizo que se sonrojara.

-Pero no así, bobo. Me refiero por la fiebre.

-Si, es q-que…

-Ya, mejor olvídalo.- El chico se quedó un poco más y decidió regresar con los demás. Salió del cuarto. Pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que cierta señora le dijo en la tarde…

_**x.x.x. FLASHBACK .x.x.X**_

Después de pasera por los puestos y ya olvidado el asunto de los padres de Rika, se reunieron casualmente con os demás en una zona de atracciones del lugar.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Interrumpió Fudo.

-Pues podríamos ir…- Midorikawa buscó por todas partes hasta que fijó su vista en un pequeño local lleno de ornamentos y otros adornos. Él ya sabía qué era.- A un lugar oscuro, donde la mayoría de las veces te atiende una señora un poco ya grande, y te atienden bien.

-¿Una tienda?.

-No, Hiroto.

-¿Un cine?

-No, Shouri.

-¿Un prostíbulo?

-¡CAPITÁN!

-¡ENDO!- Mientras a unos se les caía la mandíbula debido a que nunca creyeron oír eso salido de la boca de Endo, otro se botaban de la risa, tal era el caso de Fudo. Y otros trataban con el alma entera de evitar un sangrado nasal.

-El que hambre tiene, en pan piensa. Reflexiónalo, Endo.

-¡Midorikawa, no lo corrompas!- Le regañaba Hiroto. Pues Endo no estaba tan perdido en la vida.

-Bueno ya, pero yo hablaba de ese local de Tarot. ¿No han visto que Madame Sazú tiene un local oscuro? ¡Y es gratis! Vamos, sólo por diversión.- Les rogaba Midorikawa al grupo formado. Tanto para los que creían como para los que no, no haría ningún daño así que decidieron hacerle caso al peliverde.

-Por favor, anótense en la lista, jovencitos.- Y así los atendió una señora alrededor de los ochenta años a cada uno en privado. Cabe mencionar que ya por esa edad estaba veía algo mal. Y al cabo de tiempo fue pasando Bobón, Coco, Pica, Fumo, Kiko y Menso. Traducción: Domon, Touko, Rika, Fudou, Kido y Endo. Como les dije, ya leía un poco mal.

-…Y recuerda Hijo. Aparta un poco tu mirada del balón y verás a tu amor de cabello verde. Y ya lava esa banda naranja por favor.

-Hai.- le respondía Endo.

-Y el último en pasar…Cochinose.

-Soy Ichinose.- Se acercó y se introdujo en aquel local. Nada grande y lleno de bolas de cristal, humos, collares y demás. Le estuvo hablando que sería un gran futbolista, que tendría algunos problemas en el colegio. De su familia y de todo eso que te hablan las gitanas, pero llegó un momento de la sesión que le preocupó un poco a ambos.

-Tu amiga… está enferma.

-¿Cuál amiga?

-La bonita de cabello azul. Está mal.- Claramente sabía que era Rika pero no entendía a qué se refería con que estaba mal. Podría ser que lo decía por lo de sus padres, o realmente algo le estaba pasando más allá de eso.

-¿Cómo que está enferma? ¿Lo de sus padres?

-No es eso. Es su salud. No puedo ver exactamente que es…pero es muy arriesgado.- Él se preocupó más al acordarse de aquellas veces que la vió toser, y una que otra vez flaqueaba de repente al correr o caminar.- Pero no te apures ahora, el futuro que yo veo puede cambiar. Puede que tenga algo pero se puede recuperar. Es todo.

-Muchas gracias, y lo tendré en mente.- Ya estaba punto de salir pero todavía le apuraba un poco lo que le había dicho la anciana.

-Ah, se me olvidaba.- El chico volteó por última vez a verla.- Por lo que más quieras ¡ya dile lo que sientes!- Se le subieron los colores al rostro y finalmente se reunió con los demás. ¿De verdadera algo para preocuparse? Pero como ella dijo, puede cambiar, pero no estaba seguro.

_**x.x.x. FIN FLASHBACK .x.x.X**_

En cierta forma, se sintió más aliviado. Seguramente aquella gitana hablaba de esa fiebre que tenía. Y de verdad no tendría que preocuparse.

Después de una hora entre que acababan de cenar y platicaban de sus cosas, Rika bajó las escaleras a dejar la charola anterior.

-Rika, descansa.

-Pero ya me siento mejor.- Era terca; todos los sabían. Aki acompañó a Rika a la cocina y Haruna las alcanzó mientras dejaba algunos trastes en el fregadero. Cuando de la nada tocaron a la puerta, ya era algo tarde.

-¡Nagumo! ¡Suzuno!

-Hola, Endo.- Contestaron al unísono los dos. Endo se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Hiroto y Midorikawa (como pudo) se levantaron para ir con sus antiguos compañeros.

-¿Y qué hacen aquí?- Les preguntó el capitán. Estaba algo extrañado por su visita.

-Los venimos a visitar de rápido pero comenzó a llover. No sé si podamos regresar hoy a Sun Garden.- Respondió el peliblanco.

-¡Pues se pueden quedar aquí!

-Es que Suzuno contó un mal chiste e hizo llorar al cielo. Fue su culpa.

-¡Cállate, Nagumo!- Las tres chicas salieron de la cocina para encontrase con los ex capitanes de Caos. Igual las saludaron lo mismo que a los demás en el comedor pero notaron la presencia de Rika lo cuál atrajo la atención de los visitantes.

-Hola Gazelle. Hola Burn.- Les saludaba la peliazul.

-Hola…Umiko…-Saludó Nagumo.

Y cuando por fin las cosas se aclaraban más para Ichinose, sin querer Nagumo lo confundió más. A él y a todos los demás. A punto de llegar pero ahora, se sentía lejos del sol.

**Chan chan chan chan *O* A que no se esperaban algunas partes *cofcofCOCINAcofcof*y otras, si ven en mi perfil dice que ODIO a esa "pareja" pero el odio también sirve de inspiración, y fue leve, tantito. Nada serio.**

**¿Algo medio soso quizá el capi? En un review me lo dicen. Y aclaro que no me estoy burlando del Fua pero a mi se me hizo divertido imaginando a Midorikawa así con pose y todo. Y para los que no conozcan qué es el Fua, búsquenlo en Y o u t u b e, así o agréguenle "Borracho". **

**Ah y la parte del "lugar oscuro" del que habla Mido a mí me pasó en la escuela. Un amigo me dijo es "proverbio". Y en la parte de los nombre por la "gitana" no tuve tanta imaginación como quería…excepto el de Ichinose. Ya ni me acuerdo dónde lo escuché.**

**Nos vemos después porque ya tengo hecho el siguiente capitulo. LOS QUIERO A TOOOOOODOS. Que la fuerza Inazuma los acompañe. Peace! **


	8. Moño Azul

**¡Regresé! Ok, no me puedo quejar, me divertí en mi salida de paseo. Como mencioné hace como 2 días, luego luego a subir el siguiente capitulo. Sinceramente creo que los va a sacar un poco de onda pero es algo que tenía planeado casi desde el principio de la historia, y si se sorprenden ¡Pues ese era el objetivo! Inazuma Eleven será mío cuando Hiroto, Fubuki, Kazemaru y Handa salgan modelando ropa interior para hombres en una pasarela…moriría de hemorragia pero valdría la pena. Enjoy!**

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Umiko"? Explícate, Nagumo.- Le exigía el capitán un poco asombrado por el "sobrenombre" de la peliazul.

-Nagumo, quedamos que no íbamos a volver hablar del tema.- Le reprendía Hiroto algo enojado. Pero esto sólo confundió más a los demás presentes

-Ay perdón, se me pasó. Es la costumbre.-Respondió Nagumo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Nos están confundiendo más ¿¡Qué pasa!- Endo ya se había hartado al igual que los demás que estaban expectantes a lo que ocurría. Los cuatro ex integrantes del Instituto Alien miraron a Rika quien era la más nerviosa. Pero si Nagumo ya había comenzado a "soltar la sopa" no podía dejar a sus compañeros con la duda.

-Yo les explico.- Dijo la chica soltando un gran suspiro.

-No estás obligada.- La detuvo Hiroto.

-Sí, no tienes por qué si no quieres.- Le siguió ahora Midorikawa.

-No creo que me afecte si se los digo. Además, son mis compañeros, no se los puedo seguir escondiendo ahora.- Los cuatro comprendieron y la dejaron seguir. Rika les sonrió en forma de agradecimiento y caminó hacia los demás.

-Chicos…- Estaba nerviosa y mucho pero borró la idea de su mente de que por lo que iba a explicar la fueran a juzgar o ver de otra manera.- Hay algo que les escondí y espero que no me juzguen mal.

-Por supuesto que no pero qué quieres decirnos.- Dijo Kazemaru calmándola un poco.

-Nagumo me dijo "Umiko" porque…yo formé parte del Instituto Alien…Y Umiko era mi nombre de "extraterrestre".- Los mismo que en todos los casos, primero un silencio casi eterno para después "cantar" todos al mismo tiempo…

-¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?- Y soltar el asombro.

-¿Pero cómo? Se supone que el Instituto Alien lo formaban los chicos que vivían en Sun Garden.- Trataba de entender Kido. Rika y los cuatro ex jugadores se miraban entre sí acción que le dio respuesta al estratega.- No… ¿tú vivías en Sun Garden?- La peliazul no pudo más que bajar un poco la cabeza pero después sonrió y la volvió a levantar. Ya no había algo por qué sentirse mal.

-Sí. Sé que es un poco…- Calló al ver la cara de incógnita de los demás- OK, que es muy complicado de entender pero así es. Es una larga historia.-

-¿Segura…que quieres hacerlo?- Le volvió a preguntar Hiroto a la chica. Realmente estaba preocupado por ella.

-Sí, ya no tienen nada de malo.- Miró a los jugadores de Raimon y comenzó a contarlo todo- Yo ingresé al orfanato cuando tenía tres años. Lo que pasó fue que mi…mi padre no quería tener hijos en ese entonces. Tenía varias peleas con mi madre acerca de deshacerse de mí. Un día mi mamá salió a la calle y mi padre provechó para llevarme a"dar un paseo" dejándome en la calle y lejos de la casa. Uno de los asistentes del orfanato me encontró y me llevó ahí.- Se detuvo un momento al mirar la cara de asombro y algunas de enojo de los jugadores de Raimon y de las gerentes. A ella la verdad ya no le afectaba pero su historia era a la mejor una de las más tristes del internado, y tan sólo del campamento. Hiroto se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado. – Años después surgió la idea del Instituto Alien. Hiroto y yo junto con algunos más fuimos de los primeros en ser sometidos a los experimentos del meteorito. De hecho yo iba a estar en el equipo Génesis. Teníamos nueve años.

-¿Oséa…que Hiroto y tú ya se conocían?- Le cuestionó Domon aunque más que pregunta era una afirmación.

-Sí, de hecho fue de mis primeros amigos en el orfanato.- Aclaró la chica.- Pero un día mi madre llegó al internado. Ella decía que seguía buscando a su hija desaparecida y que sólo le quedaba buscar en el internado. Me encontró…- Volvió a detenerse para dejar que una lágrima tras ese recuerdo bajara por su mejilla.- Y me llevó a casa. Se había separado de mi padre. Pero tiempo después regresó diciendo que fue un error haberme abandonado. Que de verdad sí quería formar y reparar a la familia. Mi madre le volvió a dar otra oportunidad pero han vivido entre algunos pleitos.- Sólo Ichinose sabía cuál erala verdadera gravedad de la relación de sus padres pero ese era otro tema y Rika no quería tocarlo.- Aun así, me quedaron ciertas secuelas al estar expuesta al meteorito, nada grave pero el médico me dijo que pasarían con el tiempo. Y al parecer así fue.

-¿Pero qué pasó con la vez que fuimos a Osaka y supiste que enfrentábamos a ese instituto?- Le cuestionó Fubuki.

-¿Y la vez que Nagumo nos desafió en Okinawa? No dijiste nada acerca de que lo conocías.- Le preguntó ésta vez Tachimukai.

-Pues es que ese era un tema que quería olvidar. Pero me uní a ustedes para derrotarlos porque me di cuenta que ese experimento estaba mal y le estaba haciendo daño a mis compañeros del orfanato. Y esa vez en Okinawa pues como se enteraron que ahora estaba con Raimon preferimos tratarnos como extraños. Fingir que no nos conocíamos pero como les dije, lo hice para hacerles ver que el proyecto era un error. Y eso únicamente lo lograría ganando junto con Raimon.

-Ya la conocía pero ella había tomado un camino diferente. Y en aquel entonces sólo pensábamos en ganar el título de Génesis.- Habló Nagumo cabizbajo un con un tinte de arrepentimiento.

-Nunca le quisimos hacer daño a nuestra compañera pero estábamos peleando entre nosotros por la victoria.- Continuó Suzuno. Rika les estaba agradecida por acompañarla, por estará a su lado ahora que estaba contando ese capitulo cerrado de su vida, y mejor dicho de su infancia.

-De hecho, desde que se acabó todo he ido varias veces a visitar al Señor Seigiro. Ese día también a mi me dolió como a Ulvida y a los demás verlo así pero el Detective Onigawara me dijo que no levantara sospechas porque pensó que los preocuparía.

-¿El Detective Onigawara sabía todo esto?- Preguntó Aki.

-Sí, al investigar acerca de los niños infiltrados en el experimento entre las primeras estaba yo.

-La Entrenadora Hitomiko también lo sabía pero como Rika se fue de Sun Garden prefirió no comentar nada.- Explicó Midorikawa.

-Y el señor Hibiki también estaba enterado- Terminó Rika. Los oyentes procesaban aquella información. ¿De verdad Rika había sufrido todo eso? Pues sí. Pero Ichinose era el que peor estaba metido en aquella historia. No sólo era los problemas de sus padres AHORA. Fue abandonada por su padre y vivió en un internado. Además que fue utilizada y expuesta al meteorito.

-Vaya…- Exclamo Endo atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.- Rika…eres increíble. – Algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo. Endo tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo de su vida para no empezar a dar su letanía de "¡Cómo pudo ser! ¡Voy a encontrar a tu padre y a destruirlo a balonazos!" esas cosas, lo que afectaba a sus amigos era lo que sacaba de quicio. Pero al terminar de oír el relato rectificó que Rika no era sólo una jugadora de soccer. De verdad era una guerrera. Y confiaba en que ese tipo de cosas ya no le afectaba. Digno de admirarse.

-Gracias, Capitán. Pero en el orfanato hay niños que sufrieron más que yo. Ellos de verdad son admirables.- Explicó volteando a ver a su ex compañeros del Instituto Alien. Sí se refería a ellos pero también en general a los que habitaban en ese lugar.

Después de un rato y cuando todos acabaron de cenar, cada uno se fue a su dormitorio. A Nagumo y Suzuno les fue asignada una habitación ¡UNA! Debido a que ya no había otras libres. Pero Nagumo aceptó feliz de la vida aceptar habitación con el peliblanco…bueno, cosas de "amigos".

_***.x- TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS-x.***_

-Callo, te miro por última vez para estar segura de a quién ignorar y te borro lágrima a lágrima… ¡Me lo aprendí!- Exclamaba Rika orgullosa de sí misma. Volteó a ver al reloj para casi infartarse- ¡FALTA UNA HORA! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!- Tomó su mochila con ropa, su teléfono, uno que otro amuleto de la suerte y a punto de salir.

-¡Midorikawa, apúrate! No quiero sentarme hasta atrás.-Le llamaba Hiroto tocando "amablemente" (Traducción= a punto de tirarla puerta a golpes) la puerta de la habitación del peliverde. Decidió ya abrir la puerta para descubrir que no estaba en la habitación. Volteó al notar que alguien había llegado de la calle, y justamente era a quien buscaba.

-¿¡Dónde estabas! ¡Ya casi es hora!- Le volvía a reprender el pelirrojo.

-Lo siento. Es que fui por un helado y me entretuve prestándole mi libro del Fua a una linda niña llamada Mel (N/A: Apuesten por quién será).

-Lindo pero ¡se nos hace tarde! ¡Vámonos!- La mayoría del equipo estaba viendo la televisión otros estaban chismeando por ahí pero todos escuchando el escándalo de los anteriores. Éstos bajaron las escaleras corriendo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?- Les preguntó Tsunami cambiando de canal el televisor.

-Pues a…- Pero Rika bajó a la planta baja dela misma forma que Hiroto y Midorikawa.

-¡No llego!- Exclamó la peliazul.

-Otra.- Dijo Kogure burlonamente.

-¡Espéranos que nos vamos juntos!- Midorikawa corrió a la calle para alcanzarla.

-¿A dónde van?- Volvió a preguntar ésta vez Handa.

-¿Se les olvidó que hoy es la final del concurso ese de poesía? Nos vemos luego.- Explicó el pelirrojo ya un poco desesperado a punto de irse.

-¡No nos dijo nada!- Aclaró Matsuno.

-¡Pues es hoy!- Hiroto finalmente salió de ahí alcanzando a Rika y Midorikawa.

-¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Equipo, a la caravana!- Indicó Endo y al segundo todos corrieron al trasporte del equipo y en el camino reflexionando ¡Por qué Endo seguía dando las indicaciones! En el camino y no me lejos de ahí vieron a los tres corriendo quizá más rápido que Kazemaru.

-Ustedes tres entren ya.- Les ordenó Hibiki ya que los entrenadores y el señor Furukabu también iban.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada, Rika?- Le preguntaba Ichinose, algo dolido tal vez de que no le comentara nada a los demás, lo cual Rika notó.

-¿No les dije? Creo que se me pasó por lo nerviosa que estaba.- Aclaró un poco apenada, pero después se acercó más al castaño sólo para dirigirse a él y lo que le fuera a decir que fuera audible sólo para Ichinose.- Lo siento, Darling- Después Rika volvió a desviar su mirada a la ventana pero sin darse cuenta que dejó a Ichinose en las nubes y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por esa pequeña palabra. Como si hubiera oído a un mismísimo coro celestial…no como Tsunami.

-Pero tú qué me has dado, falsas promesas de amor- Aullaba, que diga, cantaba Tsunami a todo pulmón- Pero tú qué me has dado, golpes en el corazón.

-Tsunami, quiero llegar al evento sin tener dolor de cabeza así que ¡cállate!- Exclamó Touko haciendo que más de uno estuvieran de acuerdo con su petición.

-Estás celosa de que canto como los mismísimos ángeles.

-Pobre ángeles.- Se lamentaba Aphrodi.

-¡A callar, Afrodita!

-¿¡Qué!- Una pelea en un autobús a reventar de gente no era lo más cómodo del mundo así que convencieron a los dos que si querían matarse lo hicieran en la cancha del edificio, no en el trasporte.

-Llegamos. Bajen.- Rika fue la primera para entrar corriendo al lugar en donde el evento sería llevado a cabo. Era un salón de eventos privados muy grande, como a media hora del lugar donde el equipo entrenaba. Los demás también empezaron a desabordar el autobús, y así la pequeña lata de sardinas móvil se vació. Al entrar ya más calmados al lugar encontraron a la madre de Rika ya en el lugar y a algunas de las compañeras de Rika en el equipo de Osaka.

-Buenas tardes.- Le saludó el entrenador Hibiki a la madre de la chica.

-Buenas. – La madre de Rika se sorprendió al ver a todos los compañeros de equipo de su hija ahí. Ciertamente ya estaba más tranquila, eso significaba que su hija había encontrado amigos reales más que compañeros.- Literalmente vinieron todos por lo que veo.

-¡Claro!-Aseguraron todos al mismo tiempo.

-El público de la fase final del concurso pueden ir pasando a al salón número dos.- Voceó una de las jueces. Las personas que esperaban fuera comenzaron a pasar al salón indicado al igual que Raimon y las demás que apoyaban a la delantera. Mientras que los que participaban estaban detrás del escenario, unos preparándose, otros cambiándose, platicando o viendo detrás del telón.

-¡Go Rika-chan!- Exclamaba Endo acompañado por Tsunami haciendo que los demás, bueno, en general TODO el público que Rika tenía la apoyaran.

-¿A quiénes te trajiste?- Le preguntaba burlonamente una de las concursantes pero que a todos les caía mal.- ¿A un equipo de Football Americano?

-No, estúpida. De Football soccer. Y son dos equipos.- Se fue con la satisfacción de haberle callado la boca a la más odiada del certamen. Mientras, los demás esperaban a que el evento diera inicio.

-¿Alguien sabe de qué hablaba el poema de Rika?- Cuestionaba Kazemaru en pose pensativa.

-La verdad no. ¿Y tu, Tsunami?- Habló Kabeyama.

-No, ella no me dijo nada. Supongo que a ti si, Ichinose ¿o no?- le preguntaba golpeándolo ligeramente con el codo de manera pícara lo que hizo que Ichinose se sonrojara.

-Sí, Ichinose. Tal vez sepas algo.- Le siguió Domon al juego de Tsunami. Provocando la risa de ambos.

-No molesten. Y no, no sé nada.- Se defendió el castaño.

-A que sí sabe.- Le dijo Domon en broma a Tsunami.

-Que no.

-Creo que sí.- Aseguró el pelirosa.

-Oh que no.

-Entonces por qué te sonrojas.

-Porque me ENERVAS. Y porque hace calor. Somos muchos si no te has dado cuenta.

-Ya Tsunami, deja al querubín en paz que ni él mismo se aguanta.

-Gracias Domon… ¿¡Qué!

Ahora que lo pienso cómo es que Midorikawa y Hiroto sabían que el evento iba a ser hoy.-Se preguntaba Tsunami. En ese instante vieron entrar a Suzuno y a Nagumo.- Ellos también sabían.

-Tal vez se los dijo ayer. Ves que con todo eso del orfanato se volvieron más unidos- Opinó Domon mirando cómo a Ichinose le daba otro mini episodio de "Celositis Escondiditis por Amoritis"- Tranquilo, hombre que son amigos. Nadie de ellos te la va a quitar. E Ichinose amablemente le iba a "recordar a su mami" cuando uno de los jueces volvió a dar un aviso.

-El concurso dará comienzo en algunos minutos…- Pero calló al oír un par de gritos detrás del escenario lo que provocó algunas risas de parte del público.- Como decía, les pedimos que tomen sus lugares y guarden silencio.

-Ahora vuelvo. Tobitaka, cuídame el lugar por favor.

-¿Vas a la tienda? Porque si es así, tráeme un refresco por fa.- Le pidió Tsunami.

-No, no voy ahí.

-¿De todas formas me lo traes?

-NO.- Salió corriendo hasta la puerta principal donde ingresaba la gente. De lado de ésta pegada la pared había otra y supuso que daría hasta los camerinos del lugar. Entró sin que nadie se diera cuenta y efectivamente después de un pasillo daba detrás del escenario. Preguntó por Rika y le indicaron que estaba en uno de los camarotes. Tocó a la puerta indicada y al abrirla estaba ella.

-Ichinose-kun, ¿Qué haces acá?- La peliazul estaba con su dije de hada, el que siempre traía en la mano y el cuál era como su amuleto de la buena suerte. Por lo que dedujo, le estaba pidiendo esa suerte en esos momentos.

-Pues…- Ya que estaba ahí, parado frente a la niña de sus ojos, a la que quería, él también se preguntaba… ¿¡Qué fregados hacía ahí! Genial. Otro de sus impulsos.- Yo…vine a desearte buena suerte. Es que te bajaste de la caravana corriendo y no te lo pude decir. Y de parte de todos espero que ganes. Sé que te lo mereces.- Tan lindo como siempre y mejor con un lindo rosa pintado en las mejillas. Rika de verdad que no aguantó más y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ichinose se quedó pasmado pero ya la tenía ahí, y la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Gracias, seguro que con gano.- El que él le haya dicho eso y el saber que le equipo de Raimon y la triple C estaba con ella le daría el impulso para darlo todo y ganar…pero aceptémoslo, más le ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera Ichinose con ella…y solos.

-Mejor me voy. Suerte.- Exclamó el castaño saliendo de aquel cuarto. Rika, ni hablar, más inspirada que nunca. Sin embargo, recordó los versos de aquel poema. Algo así en un sentido de no volverse a enamorar. ¿Tendría que cambiar esos versos? Ella estaba muy segura de aquel trabajo. Pero su corazón le decía que lo tenía que ajustar. Ichinose regresó con los demás evadiendo la pregunta de algunos cuántos "¿Dónde estabas?" Anunciaron que al fin comenzaría la competencia.

Cuál era el motivo de su alegría. Todo lo que veía en esa respuesta era un bonito color azul. Azul como el cielo. Azul como el mar. Azul como el precioso color del cabello de la niña a quien quería. Azul como la alegría que sintió al volver a oír "Darling" de su boca. Y ahora se dio cuenta que su razón y su forma de actuar, la manera de sentirse bien. Su centro; estaba atado en un hermoso moño azul.

**Aprovecho para anunciar que oOotra vez voy a salir mañana, no voy a estar (de nuevo¬¬) Como dije, ya lo tenía escrito pero Midorikawa insistió en prestar su libro y le tuve que añadir esa escenita al capitulo. Y a la personita a la que le prestó el libro del Fua espero que no se haya molestado pero Midorikawa insistió. Y la canción que chillaba o cantaba Tsunami es "Golpes en el corazón" la cual no es mi propiedad. Esa canción me da risa pero para fastidiarme mi mami y mi primo la cantan siempre que la oyen.**

"**Recordar a su mami" es una manera amable de decir mentarle su madre oséa "Ch!ng tu ma…" y así. **

**Y lo del dije de hada…fue porque yo tengo uno, se lo "presté". **

**¡Y los invito a unirse en la guerra por el ICHIRIKA! Lo tenía que decir. TODOS los fics IchiRika son PRECIOSOS, bueno de todas las parejas en general pero anímense a hacer uno aunque sea chiquito de ésta pareja.**

**Me voy por ahora, mis niños y niñas. Nos vemos prontito. Promesa de gatitouu. Peace!**


	9. Ramillete de espinas

**¡AL FIN! Se siente taaan bien al fin actualizar :) que conste que avisé en el fic pasado que hoy lo subía ¿Cómo han estado? Etto~ espero que les guste. Notas al final. Inazuma Eleven será mío el día que Mark de los Unicorns y Mark Anthony canten a dueto "Rain over me"…sueño tan maravilloso. Enjoy! **_(Cursiva [al principio]: Poema)_

Se paró frente a todos. Claro que tenía miedo, más bien eran nervios, por un lado no quería defraudar a los que de una forma la apoyaban pero por otro lado ya no estaba tan segura de sí misma. Miraba para todos lados mientras dejaba pasar algunos segundos para al menos que se le bajara el nerviosismo, era mejor terminar de una vez. Como cuando se presentaron los demás competidores, a lo lejos se oían ciertas sinfonías de ambientación, eso logró calmarla lo suficiente como para comenzar a hablar.

-Esto…la verdad no tiene título pero creo que no importaba porque…- Miró al público quien estaba a la expectativa, con sus manos por detrás de su espalda comenzaba a juguetear, volvió a sus porte de seguridad.- porque traté de hacerlo lo mejor y explica tantas cosas que la verdad no me dio la imaginación para nombrarlo.- Se aclaró la garganta para así evitar algún tipo de inconveniente al declamar.-

_Las más frías eran inevitables._

_Verdades imposibles ya de cuestionar._

_Las que se encajan más que los rosales._

_Las que te ahogan más que el mar._

_El hecho de saberlo._

_Provocaba el engañarme más._

_Sentirlo mas no verlo._

_Sin importar trozarme en perlas de sal._

-¿En perlas de sal? ¿Le habrás pasado algo?- Pensaba Ichinose mientras se acercaba un poco más en su asiento.

_Porque simplemente no todo puede ser perfecto._

_Ni la rosa más viva es la más alegre._

-Ay no…

-¿Pasa algo, Touko?

-No, nada, Tsunami.

_No se puede guardar un "Te necesito" por siempre en un eco._

_Ni arrancar lo que no puedo gritar por felicidad ajena._

_Me queda claro; menos que culpable eres._

_La marca eterna: la insulsa enamorada._

_Mi leyenda la borrará el viento de nuevos amores._

_Lo que reste, cubierto por las cenizas de lo quemado. _

_Estabas a mi lado pero no junto a mi._

_Te vi reír; lo nuestro no era el motivo._

_Por algo no me pude ir._

_Desgasté lo que pude para quedarme contigo._

_Después se volvió simple rutina._

_Lo intentaste y te lo agradezco._

_Pero prefería la pura monotonía._

_Deslucirme por algo que no merezco._

_Entre todos esos viajes me lo pregunté._

_Si esto era lo que quería, a ti también te amaba._

_Perpleja, paulatinamente e incapaz de retroceder te solté._

_Me buscaste, y fui quien te alejaba._

_Pero no todo lo que deseas es a cambio de regocijo._

_Al menos ésta vez no era el propio._

_Podría soportar, no profesaba sentir alguno no fijo._

_No te dejé entrar, me encerré, tu mirada robé y la guardé del acopio._

_Todo dentro de nuestros actos tiene un precio._

_No me suprimas, es todo lo que requiero._

_Encuentra lo que no en éste corazón necio._

_Así sin destruirme encontraría un único consuelo._

_Pienso darte ventaja; contar hasta imposible._

_Después de todo, esto parecía ser un juego._

_Le grité al silencio, le pido no buscarte. O dime._

_Si me aguarda tu querer a perdurable fuego._

_Cada día, cuestionaré si algo me puede faltar._

_Mis memorias en prosa quemarán tus páginas._

_Te miro por última vez para estar segura de a quién olvidar._

_Y me disipo en afonía, a sollozos y lágrimas._

Rika en ningún momento desvió la mirada del piso- _"¿Les habrás gustado? No dicen nada"_- y en efecto, el foro estaba en completo silencio y así había permanecido durante lo recitado, y haciéndola sobresaltar después…

-¡BRAAAAAVO! _**(**__**N/A: Qué emotivos)**_- El público entero se la ovacionaba de pie mientras gritaban, reían aunque no sabían por qué, lloraban y le mandaban uno que otro corto piropo a la chica. Al ver todo eso, Rika supo esconder demasiado bien la alegría que se cargaba. Aun así si no ganaba, lo cuál era difícil, sabía que lo hizo bien. Al mirar discretamente antes de bajar del auditorio, miró a sus compañeros y a sus amigas quienes le aplaudían con más fuerza que los demás presentes, y le gritaban una que otra vez que definitivamente era la mejor y que ganaría. Los entrenadores y su madre también estaban más que satisfechos por su trabajo. El público tuvo que calmarse minutos después ya que la competencia aún no finalizaba. Sin embargo, en los camarotes aún se podían oír las ovaciones. La chica regresó al suyo después de recibir la felicitación de la mayoría de los concursantes, mayoría porque no falta alguna celosa que reniega el éxito de los demás, y en éste case, de Rika. Simple envidia.

-Damas y caballeros, con esto cerramos el evento. El ganador será anunciado en veinte minutos en lo que los jurados se ponen de acuerdo. En tanto, pueden salir si gustan o quedarse en el interior del establecimiento.- Anunció el juez principal del presídium. Los chicos y los demás prefirieron permanecer dentro.

-¡Si esa niña sigue así, se volverá millonaria antes de los dieciocho!

-Tsunami tiene razón. Yo no sabía que Rika escribiera así.- Exclamaba Haruna aún en tinte de soñadora recordando las palabras de la chica.

-Aunque ya veo por qué es la final. Hubieron excelentes trabajos aquí.- Interrumpía Hibiki a lo cuál los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Ichinose, ¿Y cuál es tu veredicto?- El castaño se dio cuenta que Domon sólo se lo preguntaba para ponerlo en evidencia de lo MUY nervioso que se ponía al hablarle de ella. Y para complicarle las cosas Tsunami ahora estaba de su lado. Ichinose lo supo al ver sus caras taimadas y atentas a su respuesta aparte de la picardía en su voz.

-Yo creo que tiene muchas oportunidades de g-ganar.- Tuvo que esperara a que los demás se distrajeran para reprimirlos aunque fuera con la mirada pero esto sólo divertía más a Domon y a Tsunami por el comportamiento del centrocampista.

-¿Sólo eso, _Darling_?- Se burló el pelirosa.- Rika estaría muy triste porque no confías plenamente en ella.- Domon se limitaba a aguantarse la risa al igual que su "cómplice" obviamente subiendo un poco más el tono de voz para atraer de nuevo la atención de los demás.

-No creo. – Aclaro confiado.- Porque fui a hablar con ella antes y le dije que estaba seguro que ganaría.

-Ahhh…entonces estuvieron SOLOS.- Y ahí iba otra vez Tsunami esperando a que diera una respuesta cualquiera para tratar de inculparlo pero Kazuya ya había estado demasiado tiempo en Japón para darse cuenta de cosas que no siempre se hablan.

-No, fui con Tachimukai y cuando Rika salió él y yo estuvimos un momento SOLOS.- Sonrió victoriosamente al ver cómo el surfista trataba de borrar su cara de molestia y Domon simplemente veía nervioso la situación.- Y si me disculpan…- Antes de irse, miró a Tachimukai y lo saludó con la mano a lo que el otro aun sin saber el motivo sino como cordialidad también le correspondió alegre.- Tengo que salir un momento.- Se fue de ahí lentamente aguantándose las enormes ganas de reír al oír a Tsunami haciendo berrinche y replicando de cómo fue que le apartó la vista al portero, mientras Domon trataba de detenerlo para evitar una pelea.

Cuando se aseguró de estar lo bastantemente lejos de ellos corrió a la entrada por la cuál se había metido "de contrabando" antes pero ahora la tapaban dos monigotes enormes de seguridad.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le preguntó toscamente uno de ellos.

-Yo…es que mi hermana… ¡tengo que verla!- se apresuró a excusarse.

-NADIE entra.

-Pero ella…- A ambos se les acababa la paciencia y al ver su enfado, el chico nervioso decidió sin más remedio regresar a su asiento. Al llegar a su lugar tomó su celular y atento a que nadie lo viera, comenzó a escribirle un mensaje de texto a la peliazul.

"_Sabía que lo lograrías. Todos aquí esperamos que ganes, pero yo sé que lo harás. We love U."_

Terminó y guardó el teléfono pero una voz detrás de él lo asustó.

-¡No lo guardes! Aún no termino de leerlo.

-¡Midorikawa!- el aludido sonrió y sin más volvió a fijar su mirada en el sitio donde había guardado el teléfono

-¿Y qué esperas? Así no podré…

-¡Regresa a tu lugar!

-Ok ya, me voy…enamorados ¿quién los entiende?- Ichinose estaba punto de comenzar a gritarle pero decidió dejarlo por la paz y movía su cabeza de un lado al otro lleno de malogro.

-_"¿Es que todos se tienen que enterar!"_

-Damas y caballeros, les pedimos de una vez más que ingresen a la sala. La premiación está a punto de llevarse a cabo.- Voceaban por el lugar y poco a poco volvió a llenarse.

-Bien, todos se llevaran un reconocimiento pero premiaremos a los tres primeros lugares.- Anunciaba el juez más serio del lugar.- Al tercer lugar se lo lleva: Terama Ayumu.- Entre aplausos el joven rubio pasaba al frente y se colocaba a un lado de los jueces.- El segundo lugar es de: Shirahama Honoka _(N: A/ A quién me recuerda) _y el primer lugar, por el embellecimiento de palabras, la técnica de escritura y la estructura mejor hecha…es para…

-Cucucucucucú le llamó…- Aphrodi desde hace rato llevaba puestos los audífonos y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. No se dio cuenta que estaba subiendo el volumen de voz cada vez más.

-Ehh ¿señor, puede guardar silencio por favor?- le pedían los jurados y los competidores.

-Allá en el lejano bosque ya canta el cucú…

-¿SEÑOR?- Casi imploraron para que el delantero se diera cuenta.

-Oculto en el follaje al búho contestó ¡CUCÚ LE LLAMÓ…!

-¡QUE TE CALLES, APHRODITA!- Nagumo sin lástima le proporcionó un sonoro golpe en la nuca con la palma de su mano.

-¡Qué te pasa, Haruya!- Se levantó reclamarle pero calló al ver a todos los presentes observándolo, ahí se dio cuenta que el foro estaba lleno. Y a los jueces y a varia gente en el foro.- Disculpen.- rió nervioso y se encogió lo más que pudo en su asiento.

-Sí, gracias.- Y el primer lugar es por lo ya mencionado para…: Urabe Rika.

-¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Exijo un reconteo!- Refutó Midorikawa levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Helado?- Le reprendía Suzuno.

-¡Rika se esforzó! ¡No es justo que no le…!

-¡Pero si ganó ella, inútil!- El peliverde miró a Hiroto mas él se limitaba a asentir algo extrañado por el comportamiento de su "compañero". Hizo que se volviera a sentar y le movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Ya veo, trae puesto uno de los auriculares de Afuro.- Los tomó y se los guardó en la chaqueta. Midorikawa también se trataba de esconder lo más que podía entre su asiento.

-Y como decía… ¿Dónde está la señorita Urabe?- ésta se había entretenido tanto con el por qué de la reacción del peliverde que hizo caso omiso a lo vociferado.

-¿Gané?- Varios compañeros la empujaban levemente al foro para que recibiera el reconocimiento mientras la felicitaban.

-¿A la ganadora le gustaría decir algunas palabras?- El juez se hizo a un lado llevando a Rika por los hombros hasta el estrado, la chica tomó aire, sonrió.

-…No.- De la nada comenzó a reír y se escondió detrás de los demás premiados provocando que los demás la imitaran. Seguramente de los nervios ya no sabía qué hacer.

-La ganadora ha hablado. Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en nuestro evento. Pido un aplauso fuerte para todos los participantes y nos vemos el siguiente año.- Poco a poco las familias se iban retirando, Rika fue de las últimas en salir. Guardaba las últimas cosas en su bolso mientras no paraba de pensar en cómo reaccionarían los demás. SI les había fascinado o sólo lo promedio. Si le reclamarían el por qué jamás les dijo que le gustaba la literatura y ese tipo de cosas. Y posiblemente en el último de los casos evitando una pelea entre Midorikawa o Nagumo y alguien más por presumir que él y los del orfanato ya lo sabían. Esto último la asustó, se apresuró y salió de ahí. A las afueras del establecimiento estaban todos incluyendo su madre y sus compañeras de la Triple C. Su madre al verla apartó a la gente del medio y corrió a abrazarla tanto como pudo.

-¡Hija mía, sabía que lo harías! ¡Eres mi estrella! ¡Eres mi orgullo! ¡Mi princesa literaria…!-Y así siguió por unos minutos más. Los demás sólo veían la escena divertidos.

-Gracias, Mamá pero me estás asfixiando.- Replicó la chica, su madre la soltó rápidamente pero no le dio importancia. Rika mientras veía a su madre regresar con los entrenadores jalo todo el aire que pudo.

-No sé cómo mi madre tiene esos brazos de luchador.- Miró a sus compañeras acercarse y haciendo lo mismo que su madre hace instantes sólo que procuraron no dejarla sin aire y algunas tomando fotografías.

-Nos dio muchísimo gusto verte, Rika-chan pero es hora de volver. De todas formas MUCHAS felicidades.-

-Arigatou, Reika.- Partieron a la estación de autobuses, Rika de verdad se alegraba de que hayan podido asistir pero al darse la vuelta…

-¡RIKA-SAAAAAAAMA!- Midorikawa venía a toda velocidad y, literalmente, se aventó encima de ella.- ¡Eres grande! Lo hiciste muy bien, de ve…- Hiroto lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y lo quitó de encima. Ayudó a la peliazul a pararse.

-Felicidades. Sabía que podrías…- Tomó sus manos, para Rika no era un gesto raro, entre los conocidos de Sun Garden era habitual ese tipo de gestos, aunque para otros…

-Ay no, ahí vas otra vez de celoso ¡Que le tome las manos no quiere decir que quede embarazada!- Le comentaba Domon con los brazos cobre su cabeza a Ichinose.- Aunque no has hecho nada para evitarlo.

-Ya lo sé.- Replicó el castaño de mala gana. Aunque se enojó más al ver que en ese mismo instante se acercaba Suzuno de igual manera que Hiroto, pero lo peor fue mirar a Nagumo acercándosele demasiado cariñoso y sin soltarla. Inconscientemente apretaba los puños mientras fruncía el seño. Sin darse cuenta sintió una luz repentina muy cerca de sus ojos. Se talló sus ojos y miró hacia aquella dirección no muy lejana.

-Linda foto para la prosperidad. Sus hijos verán que su padre desde chico ya era todo un señor celoso.- Era Tsunami quien con su teléfono celular le había tomado una foto e Ichinose tan distraído estaba que no divisó la cara enfrente de su cara.

-¡Dame eso!-Comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el lugar sin ser consciente de que los demás los miraban. Tsunami en un momento se detuvo, y cuando Ichinose estaba a punto de alcanzarlo con un movimiento se hizo a un lado quedando justamente enfrente de la "ganadora".

-¡Hola! Bueno, hola…- Cambió su rostro encolerizado por uno de bobo en pasarela de vestidos ajustados, ese cambio se reflejó en sus facciones haciendo que Rika comenzara a reír de nuevo.

-Creo que Hola.

-Yo…felicidaes.- L e respondió sin estar al tanto de qué decía

-Tú…gracias.

-L-lo que quiero decir es que…creo que ya sabes.-Murmuró. Rika lo miró enternecida. Éste le sonrió de un movimiento rápido la abrazó delicadamente como su de cristal se tratase.

-¡Ey Ichinose, también queremos abrazarla! ¡No tienes todo el día!- Gritaron Sakuma y Fubuki mientras se quedaban ahí apartados.

-Déjenlos, no creo que les importe mucho.- Respondió Domon. Kazuya sí había alcanzado al oírlo,, rodo los ojos fastidiado. Claramente sentía cómo el calor le subía hasta las orejas y la verdad era esa; no podrían quedarse así por siempre. Se soltaron y los sobrantes también se alegraban por la peliazul.

-¡Esto merece cena tipo reyes!- Exclamó Endo levantando el puño hacia arriba. Los demás asintieron y regresaron a la caravana pasando por el mismo caso que antes; todos apretados.

Llegaron al edificio de entrenamiento mientras que Hibiki y el entrenador Kudo regresaban al local de Hibiki por cosas que necesitaría para la cena.

-Y dime, Rika ¿qué se siente?- cuestionó Aki sonriéndole abiertamente junto con Haruna, Natsumi y Touko discutiendo en la cocina. Rika alzó una ceja confundida.

-Se refiere a ganar.- Aclaró Haruna.- Segur que estabas nerviosa.

-Sinceramente no tanto como creía.- Habló Rika recontándose en la pared.- Hubieron cosas que me ayudaron.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- le preguntó Natsumi mostrando su claro interés. Sin embargo, extrañamente, Touko permanecía callada, un poco apartada de las demás. Sólo asentía o negaba algunas veces con la cabeza. Mirando al frente notó a Ichinose saliendo de la sala hacia el patio con Matsuno y Kido. Por reflejo bajó la mirada sonrojada. De verdad se sentí mal por lo que había pasado con el centrocampista apenas hace unos días. Ambos sabían que no era serio pero esas cosas hacen que no vuelva a ser como antes.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Tachi?- Habló Haruna. La peli salmón se sorprendió y volvió a fingir que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, Tachimukai no dejaba de mirarla pero ésta vez algo preocupado y sobretodo tratando de averiguar que había sido todo eso.

-No, sólo vine a dejar un vaso.- Caminó hacia el fregadero y lo colocó.- Touko, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- La mencionada asintió y lo siguió sin dirigirle la palabra a las demás. La llevó al cuarto del portero y éste cerró la puerta asegurándose de que nadie los viera.

-Touko...- Susurró.- Será raro que te pregunte esto pero… ¿Qué pasó entre tú e Ichinose?- ¿Qué qué pasó? ¿Los había visto aquel día del "incidente"? o simplemente era demasiado obvia cuando estaba cerca de él. Esas y más preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Touko pero si vacilaba más sería una respuesta segura para Tachimukai.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Éste mientras tanto permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La chica se puso más nerviosa al ver en Tachimukai una cara de enfado.

-Cuando entraba a la cocina, me fijé cómo mirabas a Ichinose-San, y cómo te sonrojaste. No te diste cuenta de mi presencia y supuse que le estabas poniendo más atención de lo normal… ¿te gusta?- Touko se tocó la frente. No era tan grave como suponía Tachimukai pero era una mentira que no pasaba nada.

-Nos besamos.- Soltó sin pensar en la reacción del portero y evitando mirarlo. Éste se sorprendió por la respuesta de la defensa. No creyó que llegaran a tanto.

-Pero ¿por qué?- Exclamó molesto.- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

-No.- Confesó sintiendo como se le aguaban sus ojos.- Prometimos que no diríamos nada. Fue algo sin importancia, es todo lo que creo que debe importar.

-Pues sí.- El Cataño se sentó a su lado y ya más tranquilo acariciaba la cabeza de la chica.- Pero eso no contesta mi pregunta, ¿te gusta?- De verdad no había pensado tanto en eso. Creyó que lo que la ponía nerviosa era el hecho de haber tenido su primer beso con el chico que anhelaba su mejor amiga. Suspiró dejando ver su preocupación, y al igual que Tachimukai quien había tomado eso como respuesta creía que era mejor que no se lo dijeran a Rika.- Eso me dice que sí.

-Tal vez un poco, no tanto. – Él se levantó del puso y le ofreció su mano a Touko para ayudarla.

-Será mejor bajar.- Ella la aceptó y miraba suplicante al portero.-No te preocupes. No le voy a decir a nadie. Sólo espero que de esto no sepa nadie más.

-Lo sé.- Antes de salir Tachimukai se dio la vuelta y le susurró que todo estaría bien. Al parecer Tpuko había recuperado de nuevo la fuerza para no sentirse culpable. A salir de la habitación del castaño se encontraron a Ichinose quien los miraba acusadoramente.

-Ehh Tachi, Tsunami te estaba buscando.- Pronunció el chico. Tachimukai se retiró haciendo una reverencia a ambos y se fue corriendo buscando al surfista. En tanto a ambos había un silencio algo incomodo por lo menos por parte de Ichinose, a Touko ese tema ya no la haría perder el sueño. Era probable que le gustara un poco su compañero pero no lo quería para ella. No así.

-¿Bajamos a cenar?- Sugirió la peli salmón como si nada.

-Ates de eso, quiero hablar contigo.- Confesó el chico.- La verdad es que hoy necesito tu ayuda.- Aun confundida bajaron las escaleras y salieron al patio trasero del edificio. Permanecieron ahí sin cruzar palabra aunque la chica no tendría por qué siendo él quien necesitaba ponerla al tanto de qué quería hacer.

_-"Qué le pido ¿Un consejo? ¿Una duda? Tiene que ser hoy"_.- pensaba el chico caminando de un lado al otro y de vez en cuando acariciando su mentón.- Esto es repentino pero…- Touko se acercó a él y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de éste haciendo que se volteara.

-Está bien, qué quieres decirme.- Le cuestionó.

-Hoy le…- Miró por un momento hacia la cocina donde aún se encontraban Rika y las demás.- Hoy quiero…declarármele a Rika.- Dijo con voz decidida. Touko lejos de estar mal por ellos era lo que necesitaba para olvidar lo poco que podía sentir por el jugador y para por fin ayudarlo a tener una oportunidad con su mejor amiga.

-Qué…¡Bien!- Exclamó.- Pero qué puedo hacer.

-Es lo que no sé.- Si bien estaba seguro de lo que haría el problema era ignorar el cómo.- Por eso creí que me ayudarías.- Acepto un poco apenado.

-Podrías darle una carta.

-Eso funcionaría si yo estuviera en América.

-Tienes razón.- movía sus manos sin descanso y bufaba una que otra vez.- Por qué no la llamas a su celular, aunque estén en la misma casa.- Se apresuró a aclarar. Déjale una nota o un regalo, algo, la guías a donde pueda estar y cuando llegue ahí te plantas frente a ella y le dices lo que tengas qué.- El chico sonrió.

-No es mala idea, aunque no sé qué dejarle para que encuentre o como digas.

-Una nota, no te compliques. No sé; "Turn around" o algún piropo. Créeme, a las niñas les gusta ese tipo de "sorpresas" o detalles.

-Eso ya está resuelto pero, Touko…- Volvió a dudar.- Después de todo eso, ¿cómo sé que va a aceptar?

-Me encanta tu optimismo.- Respondió con ironía.- Tu no te preocupes, te dije que como su amiga sentía que era muy probable que te dijera que sí. Además, no soy una experta pero según Haruna me dijo una vez, si alguien le dice lo que siente a otra persona y ésta no hace mas que inmediatamente abrazarlo, es correspondido.- Suspiró.- Es algo así como que es una reacción que después de haber esperado tanto, significa que no te quieres separa jamás de esa persona. Y tenerlo cerca después de esperar es lo primero que se desea.- La chica sintió cómo lo miraba algo burlón y sorprendido.- ¡No me veas así! Haruna me lo dijo así.

-Es que me sorprendí un poco.- Admitió.- Pero muchas gracias de todas formas.- Le besó la mejilla y antes de irse, Touko le detuve un momento por la muñeca.

-Suerte.- Susurró. Touko se quedó un tiempo más afuera. -De verdad espero que sirva de algo.- Mientras tanto Kazuya regresó de inmediato al edificio y antes de alcanzara llamar a la peliazul…

-¡A CENAAAAR!- Endo corría por toda la casa avisando que era la hora de cena al fin. Ichinose se quedó boquiabierto, estaba a punto de hacerlo y de repente se les ocurrió tener lista tan rápido la cena. Resignado fue directamente al comedor.

_-"Bueno, después de cenar será_"- Pensó. Sintió cómo alguien lo golpeaba ligeramente por la espalda y dos personas se sentaban a su lado.

-¿Por qué tan feliz, eh?- Le cuestionaba Domon de manera solaz. No había notado que llevaba todo el rato sonriendo bobamente pero quién podía culparlo.

-No creo que sea la comida.- Interrumpió Tsunami.- Podría ser…

-Y ya llegó el Dúo Cupido.- Exclamó con ganas de callarlos de una vez.

-Sigue alabando al rey.- Respondieron al unisonó. El castaño volteó los ojos pero entendió que ellos, a su manera extraña y hartarte, querían ayudarlo.

-Como me han estado fastidiando literalmente desde que llegué…- Domon y Tsunami se abanicaban lentamente y pestañeando exageradamente.- les diré que…

-¿Qué pasa, _Ich_i?- Interrumpió Tsunami.

-¿Dónde me siento?- Sin embargo Tachimukai recién había llegado a sentarse y ya no había lugares.

-¡YO VOY POR UNA SILLA!- Se ofreció el pelirosa de inmediato. Domon veía la escena un poco extrañado pero regresó al asunto de su menor amigo.

-No me has dicho lo que querías hace rato.- Domon bajó más la voz.- Porque no creas que se e olvidó.

-Que hoy…- Notó que por debajo de la mesa jugueteaba con sus dedos y zapateaba de vez en cuando.- Le digo a Rika, tú ya sabes qué.- Domon abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y se levantó de un salto.

-¡AL FIIIIN! ¡GRACIAS, DIOOOOOS…!- ¿Exageración? Para nada, llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por fin que Ichinose lo hiciera de una vez.- Gomen.- Volvió a tomar asiento y todos volvieron a sus asuntos. -¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? Lo que sea.- Le miraba suplicante y aliviado.

-Pues…no creo.- Respondió despreocupado.- A menos que… ¿podrían distraer a los demás un momento después de la cena?

-¡Claro!- Miró que Tsunami regresaba después de ayudar al portero de equipo a conseguir un asiento. Le indicó que se acercara rápido y le dio la noticia.

-Ichinose se le declara a Rika hoy.- Habló en su oído. Tsunami al igual se sorprendió. Ladeo su cabeza para ver a Ichinose y éste asintió. El pelirosa al igual que Domon lo hizo antes de un brinco se levantó con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

-¡SÍIIII! ¡Después de tanto tiempo!- Fue hacia Ichinose y lo abrazó por la cabeza.- ¡Hijo mío, me enorgulleces!- Sintió la mirada de todos sobre él.- ¿Qué? ¿No puedo gritar y levantarme sin razón?- Su atención se fijó en las gerentes y las jugadoras quienes ya traían las charolas con alimento.

-¡Bravo!- Aplaudían Nagumo, Midorikawa y Kogure al ver las humeantes cazuelas y charolas sobre la mesa.

-Exagerados.- Comentó desinteresado Suzuno, Nagumo quien estaba sentado a su lado sin previo aviso y desafiante, tomó al delantero de hielo y le plantó un beso en los labios atrayendo la atención de todos. Lo soltó mientras el albino deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.- Bueno, ahora sí provecho.

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

-Entonces acuérdate, Fubuki. Vas y se lo dices a ya sabes.- Le indicaba Domon al peliblanco quién inseguro asentía.

-Sí, entendí pero ¿por qué?- le cuestionaba un poco sin saber qué pasaría después.

-Tú sólo hazlo ¿quieres una cita con Haruna?- el pequeño asintió fervientemente.- Pues haz l o que te digo y yo arreglo que vayan a una cita sin que Kido se entere y te mate.- Domon se alejó satisfecho. Sabía que funcionaría lo acordado, aunque sinceramente no pensó dejar fuera de esto a Tsunami. No había más tiempo, y había que tomar medidas desesperadas. Se volteó y con su pulgar le indicó a Ichinose que estaba todo (casi) bajo control. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde estaba Rika y Touko terminando de lavar los platos mientras las gerentes recogían la mesa.

-Rika.- La aludida dejó un plato en el fregadero y se acercó al chico.- ¿Podrías acompañarme por favor- La peliazul dejó su delantal sobre la silla pero al darse cuenta él ya no estaba. Salió extrañada y miró a todos lados pero no lo encontró.

-A dónde…- SU celular comenzó a sonar distrayéndola. En la pantalla marcaba que Ichinose era quien la estaba llamando.- Loco…- Contestó.- ¿Dónde estás?

-No lo sé, ¿dónde estoy?- Se oía por el otro lado de la línea.

-Enserio. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Sube y a ver si lo descubres.- Rika obedeció mientras seguía hablando por teléfono con él.

-Estoy arriba ¿y ahora qué?

-No lo sé, búscame.

-¡Son más de veinte cuartos! Soy demasiado floja para buscarte en cada uno.

-Entonces ve al que más te guste.

-Ajá ¿en mi cuarto? Ya quiero ver que estés ahí.- Bromeaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

-Pues quién sabe… ¿por qué no podría estar ahí?- la peliazul dudaba si de verdad estaría en su habitación pero no encontraba una razón de por qué Kazuya no podría estar ahí.

-¡Si estás fisgoneando mis cosas te juro que…!

-No lo puedes saber hasta averiguar dónde estoy.- El castaño más que nervioso se oía ansioso por decirle lo que debía desde que regresé a Japón.- Uy ahora qué hay en éste cajón…- Fingía revisar los muebles de la chica. Se alertó cuando escuchó pasos apresurados en el pasillo. Se colocó detrás de la puerta.- Ahora es…

-¡Dónde estás! ¡Te advertí que no!- Gritaba Rika, mas alguien tapó sus ojos por detrás con las manos.- ¿Eres tú?- No hubo ni notas, ni recados, flores o detalles. Ichinose prefirió que fuera con algo que no la distrajera. No quería que para evitar la situación se pasara las horas preguntándole el por qué de la nota sobre su cama, o de la rosa o del osito de peluche. Así no tendría nada con qué alardear y evitar que le dijera lo que sentía. Poco a poco la soltó y se puso frente a ella mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Descuida. No fisgoneé nada, fue una broma.- Aclaró.- pero sí necesitaba que estuvieras aquí.

-Eso ya lo noté. ¿Por que me llamaste?- le cuestionó ignorando el hecho que el chico había bajado su manos y entrelazándola con la de ella. Ambos se sentaron en la cama de ésta y evitaban cualquier contacto visual.

-Rika…

-Dime…

-Te quiero.- ¿Así de seco? ¿Sin una introducción primero? ¿Tanto se preparó por así decir para que se lo soltara de una vez?-Fui un bruto. Olvida lo que dije.- Le pedía apenado.

-No te preocupes. Yo también te quiero…- Ichinose la miro de repente olvidándose de cómo o arreglaría.

-¿Enserio?- le cuestionó más que esperanzado (y desesperado).

-Claro. También quiero a Fudo, a Tobitaka, a Haruna, Kido, Shido…- Y comprendió así que no había entendido el contexto.

-Este…sí, sé que los quieres pero no me refería a eso.- Debía admitir que se había ilusionado. Que pensó que podrían evitar toda la palabrería cursi y pasar directamente a preguntarle si quería ser su novia.

-Entonces…

-Lo que quiero, y necesito que sepas es que…- Su voz se tornó más insegura que antes. Jamás se le había declarado a alguien y era entendible; para él Rika era con la única con quien quería estar. Y ala vez hablaba de manera delicada, evitaba ser brusco como hace unos segundos. Prefirió llevarlo todo con el tiempo.- que yo…

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

-¡BASTA, TSUNAMI!- Le reprendía Natsumi al pelirosa. Todo en un segundo se había vuelto un caos.- ¡Éste comportamiento es inaceptable!

-¡Inaceptable mis #*!%*$! ¡Cómo se atreve ese niño bonito a decirle eso a Tachimukai!- Gritaba el defensa siendo agarrado por los brazos por Nagumo, Megane y Someoka.

-Pues la verdad ese es su problema.- Hablaba Kazemaru rascándose nerviosos la nuca.

-¡Tonterías!- Se exaltó de nuevo provocándole un escalofrío a Kazemaru y a lo demás presentes.- ¡Ellos no pueden…NOOO!

-Ya me perdí.- Interrumpió Fudo.- ¿Qué dijo qué a quién?- Kido bufó y se acercó a él para evitar que oyeran todos y así tardar más en calmar la situación…

_*o*o*o*o*o*(FLASHBACK) *o*o*o*o*o*_

_Tachimukai se encontraba tranquilamente metido nada más y nada menos que en un videojuego de carreras con Handa y Shorinji. Fubuki lo observaba de lejos, miró por última vez a Domon quien le indicaba que fuera ya con él. Fubuki imploró unas cuantas palabras a de quien fuera devoto. Con paso decidido se acercó a los tres y se paró frente al televisor._

_-¡OYE!- le reprocharon los tres. Con el seño levemente fruncido se acercó nerviosos a Tachimukai y se hincó frente a él._

_-Tachimukai.- Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se puso una mano en el pecho.- ¡SÉ MÍO!- La casa entera quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraban al peliblanco y entre sí. No ánimo de murmurar tenían, y de Tachimukai no se dijo, boquiabierto y sonrojado a más no poder. Hasta que un grito los hizo reaccionar._

_-¡FUBUKI! ¡TE MATO!- El aludido comenzó a correr por toda la casa en cuanto vio a Tsunami hecho una fiera persiguiéndolo. Algunos más trataron de alcanzara Tsunami y atraparlo para evitar que lo golpeara. Fubuki estaba temblando y abrazando por la espalda a Haruna._

_-Que se vaya el monstruo feo. Que se vaya el monstruo feo.- Pedía el albino aún sin abrir los ojos y meciendo un poco a Haruna de un lado al otro. Kido lo miraba receloso pero prefirió dejarlo así un poco más. Podía entenderlo cuando miró lo enojado que se puso Tsunami con él momentos atrás…_

_*o*o*o*o*o*(FIN FLASHBACK) *o*o*o*o*o*_

-…Y eso pasó.- Terminó de explicar Kido.

-Ah…genial.- Comentó Fudo ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte del estratega.

-¡Te juro que no fue verdad! ¡Fue una apuesta, una bromita sin importancia!- Aclaraba Fubuki ya sin poder pensar en qué otra cosa decirle para calmarlo.

-¿¡Juras que no fue cierto lo que le dijiste a Tachimukai!- Cuestionaba Tsunami más tranquilo.

-¡Lo juro por la nieve y Por Haruna!

-¿¡QUÉ!- Exclamaba Kido.

-Que…lo juro por la harina que es igual de blanca, jeje.- Se excusaba el chico.

-Veo que ya todo se arreglo aunque todavía me queda una duda.- Hablaba Endo.- Tsunami.- Se dirigió hacia él - ¿Por qué te importó tanto que Fubuki le dijera esas cosas a Tachimukai?

-Ehhhh, y-yo… ¿alguien quiere helado?- Exclamó rápidamente para evitar el tema.

-¡YOOOOO!- Midorikawa lo siguió encantado. De la que se había salvado el pelirrosa. Ya después Domon le aclararía que fue lo único que se le ocurrió para notar la ausencia de Kazuya y Rika…

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

-¿Qué tú qué…?- Preguntaba ansiosa.

-Que…regresé aquí porque…- Acomodó el cabello de la chica detrás de la oreja de ésta mientras la veía enternecido.- tenía que decirte…que te quiero. Sí, eso, me di cuenta antes de irme a América pero creí que necesitaría tiempo para aclararlo y estar seguro. Pero veo que no tenía nada que dudar. Me gusta cómo eres, tu forma de hablar, de pensar, de actuar. Todo. Regresé por ti.- Cuando terminó, la peliazul lo miraba anonadada. Quitó sus grisáceos ojos de los de él y sin más se lanzó a sus brazos.

-"Touko me dijo eso significa el no querer estar alejados más tiempo, y que esa persona es…correspondida"- Gracias, R...-

-Lo siento…- Se apartó.- yo no puedo.- Sentenció.

-No puedes qué.- Se preocupó.

-Decirte algo.

-No tienes qué, quédate aquí.- El chico se iba acercando más a ella pero Rika en un movimiento se alejó.

-Que no puedo, Ichinose.

-Es que no sé de qué hablas.- Se levantó y desesperado se hincó frente a ella.- Acaba de una vez.- Suplicó.

-No puedo estar contigo porque…ya no te puedo querer.- Tocó levemente su corazón.- Todo eso desapareció. – Recargó su rostro en sus manos un momento y prosiguió.- El tiempo que te fuiste no tuvo nada que ver. Todos los días me levantaba imaginando el día en que regresaras. Que quizá podría ser una oportunidad para mí. Que tal vez poco a poco y extrañamente te acordaras de mí pero me extrañarías…

-Pero si es lo que…- Rika cerró sus ojos e Ichinose comprendió que era una forma de pedirle que la dejara terminar. Luego me di cuenta de otras cosas.- Lo miró.

- ¿Cómo qué?- De verdad necesitaba saberlas para confirmar si él había sido quien la lastimara o simplemente había perdido el interés en él, si la había dejado esperando.

-Como la forma en la que me tratabas. No lo sé, era diferente.- Ahora su forma de hablar era un poco resentida, lo más probable era dolida.- Con Domon lo entiendo pero con Endo y hasta con los que no te llevabas tan bien te abrías totalmente. Y conmigo eras más que reservado. Te entiendo si en un principio era algo así como un estorbo pero nisiquiera trataste de verme como una amiga o simplemente como tu compañera de equipo.

-No te entiendo.- La interrumpió perplejo.- A ti te quiero y sé que tú igual a mí ¿por qué no me puedes dar la oportunidad?

-¿¡Por qué!- Espetó y bajó la cabeza levemente.- Porque…-_"Me prometí a mí misma no volver a llorarte"_ – Pensaba.- ¿No lo ves? No va a funcionar. Necesitaría demasiado tiempo para volver a confiar de esa manera, de lo que fue, y tampoco sería justo para ti. – Apretó un poco sus labios para no comenzar a llorar. Sollozaba pero estaba logrando resistirse.- Guarda esto y dáselo a alguien que de verdad se lo merezca.

-Escúchame; dime un motivo, el verdadero.- Recalcó.- Para alejarme de ti.- El chico podía entender algunos de sus motivos. Jamás fue claro. Pero no era suficiente el hecho de que nisiquiera le diera una sola oportunidad.

-No te estoy pidiendo eso. Entiende.

-No me refiero a eso.- Tomó una de las manos de la chica con ambas suyas.- El por qué temes a que te dañe ¿NO te he demostrado que me preocupo por ti? ¿Qué no te lastimaría nunca?

-Para eso no hay motivos.- Por más que intentó una lágrima, la más herida y callada escapó de sus ojos.- No quiero lastimar a alguien. Ya no quiero ser una rosa. Es como… no quiero ser de una forma el botón que va creciendo para después perder los pétalos. Sería la espina, los lastimaría. No resistiría si se olvidaran de mí después de aburrirse. Que aún con muchos cuidados desde que fue arrancada de la raíz ya estaba muerta.

- Ya te dije que jamás te lastimaría.

-Lo sé, pero lo que ya está marchito afecta a las demás vivas. Yo ya no quiero…volver a ilusionarme. Inclusive si me juras que me quieres ya no puedo regresar a ser la misma niña ciega casi por todo de antes. Y no te quiero amarrar ni perjudicar.

-Rika.- No podía creer que pensara así, no quería pues…quererlo. Ni amarrarlo, él estaría encantado pero ella simplemente no quería volver a sentir o mismo.- Ya perdí un sueño una vez. Cuando me dijeron que después del accidente jamás volvería a jugar. Ese no es tan importante ahora. No me dejes tú también.

-Es que no sabes todo lo que el amor implica.

-¡Y cómo quieres que lo entienda si no me dejas!- Reclamó.- Sólo así comprobarías que no te puedo dejar ir.

-Entiende que lo hago por los dos. Busca a alguien con quién entenderlo, sentirlo. Yo ya no puedo dejar que lo intentes conmigo.- Se levantó y dejándolo atrás salió de su propia habitación.

Mientras tanto Ichinose asimilaba que antes de perderla no le hizo prometer que lo esperaría. El trato que le daba en comparación con los demás en un principio era cierto. No la dejó ser parte aunque fuera un poco de él ¿por qué ella tendría que hacerlo'

No toman en cuenta que las grandes cosas de un mundo sólo pueden ser entendidas con las más significantes. Las rosas; las más bellas y superficiales flores que alguien puede conocer, de las que s pueden enamorar. Las que adornan las casas y los jardines. Las que en el ramillete más hermosos todas ya están muertas. Las que tiran a la basura por cualquier discusión o por haberse lastimado con una espina de ellas. Las calladas, sólo para estar y lucirse, ¿acaso quería ser una de ellas? Rika les temía, que después de cuidarla la tiraran así por haber marchitado a esa persona y después tirarla para conseguir otra. Y amaba tanto a Ichinose que no podía ser tan egoísta. Sabía que podría encontrar a alguien más. Alguien que no cargara sus lágrimas y su sentir.

-Donde se juntan las espinas…

**Mientras busco un lugar donde esconderme, hago aclaraciones. ¡Ja, no me pueden matar porque si lo hacen, no sabrían en qué acaba esto!... ¡pero no me odien ! Creo que Rika dio buenos argumentos del por qué de todo (si aun así tienen duda, en el review o en un mensaje me lo preguntan. Tengo una manera de pensar medio marciana) en sus reviews vi que esperaban el "final feliz" o la escena del sí pero que quede claro que todo está FRÍAMENTE CALCULADO. Todo esto y lo que le sigue ya estaba decidido desde hace meses. Sólo avanzo que lo que le sigue puedo decir…agárrense, que esto es casi nada. Todo es por el bien de la historia, sé lo que hago. El poema lo hice lo mejor que pude, hasta le pedí opinión a mi profe de cinematografía que también sabe muuucho de literatura, no creo que sea merecedor a un premio pero imagínense que aquí sí. Amenazas acepto sólo no se pasen. Los veo en los siguientes fics, "Riktorious!" y en la conti de éste. Peace…and don´t kill me TT_TT!**


End file.
